Millina: The mother of Goku
by Saiyan army girl
Summary: Newe Chapter up Finally! This follows the life of Goku's mother, her beginnings, her meeting with bardock, and birth of their two sons. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Early life

(Millina's POV)  
  
I wasn't born the way all beings are normally born though it did take quite some time for me to grow before I was introduced into the universe. I didn't enter the universe crying and screaming, nor was I welcomed by loving parents. I had entered this universe as a fully-grown woman. It was cold though when I entered a conscious state, so very cold. I looked around, I was in a large white room with machines everywhere in it. I put my hands to my face and felt something: an oxygen mask. I looked forward and for the first time saw my creator. He was short and had a wrinkled, pale orange face. He wore a bodysuit with a white lab coat over and had short white hair on his head along with shaggy facial hair, which enhanced the look of loathing on his face. He looked at me as if I was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. This made me feel as if I were. I sensed something negative about him. He approached my holding chamber and pressed a button near it; the fluid around me drained out from the bottom. He pushed another button and the glass around me moved away freeing me from the prison. I tore the oxygen mask from my face and approached him, slowly feeling the stinging cold of the air in the room hitting my naked body. I wrapped my tail around my waist and put my arms over my bare breasts shivering. He gave me a really angered look and struck me down. I looked up at him and growled, very angered and wanting to kill him. "Nuh uh uh, you aren't going to attack me you dirty Saiyan." He said mockingly as he pulled out a small black box. He pushed a button, which sent an unbelievably painful shockwave throughout my entire body. I screamed in the horrible pain as it surged through my body. After what seemed like an eternity of hell the pain stopped and I stood up looking him dead in the eyes, there was nothing really there except a cold nothingness that could only be found in a corpse. He snickered cruelly at my pain and then spoke. " That's what you get for rebelling against your master. If you want to be fed then you will address me as so, your master. "This only further angered me; I had nothing to say and shook my head. My quiet rebellion only infuriated him further. He grabbed a long, metal cane with a sharp end and struck me twice leaving me two large gashes across my back that bled so much that I passed out from blood loss, but it was still better than experiencing the shockwaves in my opinion though. When I came to I was on the ground of a cold, damp, filthy holding cell. There wasn't a bed in it so I had to sleep on the ground. In the corner was a folded set of clothes, I was given the basic things I needed along with a long black cloak, a tight dark blue bodysuit, and some boots and gloves.I put them on; it was cold but still better than nothing. The cell was almost pitch black except for some light that luminated through a small vent. Though I had the body and intelligence of an adult, chronologically I was an infant. As I sat there alone feeling an unfillable emptiness, I thought about how he wanted me to call him master. Deep down it disgusted me so much that I punched the wall fiercely, which didn't even make a dent but made my knuckles ache. I decided that I would rather keep a silence around him and never let him know that I could speak. Because I knew that if he found out, he would try and force me to call him master, and I would die before he ever heard me call him that. 


	2. Killing the victims

Chapter Two: Death and Destruction (Millina's POV)  
  
Hours later that wicked man's robots dragged me out of my cell to the ship hangar. I was instructed to kill any saiyans I found at my destination. I was told that trying to run away was useless because he would use the implant embedded under my skin to hurt me again, maybe even kill me, it didn't matter to him. I didn't care about being starved since I could eat the creatures and plants I found on the planets I was sent to, also I could store some of it in my ship if I needed it. Once my creator had me in the hangar he walked away mumbling something bitterly, I turned my attention toward the hangar and searched for my ship. I found my ship; it was round and white with a symbol of some sort on the side. From my knowledge it was a common saiyan space ship. I sensed my creator walk away once I opened the hatch and got inside. The controls inside my ship were very advanced and were obviously for a newer model of this type of ship. I closed the hatch and looked at the coordinates. It didn't look that far away from where I was now. I pushed a few buttons on the control panel in front of me and the larger doors opened as the ship engines activated. I blasted into space. My ship was a bit small but I didn't really care much about that, it was certainly a lot better than being around that cruel old man and being in that damp, dirty cell. I looked out the window of the hatch into space; it was so beautiful and yet so cold and dark, all the planets I saw that I passed by were brilliant. I thought about killing my enemy instead of putting my mind on what I was seeing. I crash-landed on the planet and got out of my ship, it had made a huge crater where it had landed. I hovered above and out of the hole and tried to sense where the saiyans were. I sensed two of the strongest life forms and raced towards them in a burst of flight, I was very eager to fight. When I got there I found two dirty looking spiky haired men with tails like my own, sitting around talking and laughing about the beings they killed on the planet. I didn't want them to see my face so I put part of the cloak over my nose and mouth. I stayed hidden in the bushes and charged up a ki, I aimed it at the weakest one to kill him and fired it at him. The ki sent him up by his stomach and blew up in an incredible explosion; there was no more energy signal from him. I got really excited to fight and stepped forward to meet the more powerful yet awestruck saiyan. "You, you're going to pay for that!" he yelled as he flew at me with his fist extended. I decided to humor him and make him think that he was actually a match for me as I dodged every move he threw at me. I laughed softly yet evilly as I touched down on the ground once more and faced him. I decided that I was done toying around with him and used me speed sending my fists quickly to his gut, this rush of adrenaline made me forget about the wicked old man that was my creator, this made me forget everything around me for the moment as I sent my leg to his head. I could hear his neck crack though I didn't break it. I sped behind him and formed my fists into a club sending him downward. My cloak flew off and my face was fully exposed; now I absolutely had to kill him though I was going to take very much enjoyment of doing it anyway. I walked up to him, as he looked up at me in surprise that I was woman and he looked me straight in the eye. I gave him an evil smirk "Now you die." I said coldly as a slammed the fully formed blast in my hand right into him disintegrating his entire body. His scream was the most blood-curdling thing I had ever heard, I felt nothing. I searched through the saiyans belongings, they didn't have much food but I took what food I could find along with a scouter they had. I still felt empty after the fight, like I was hollow. It made me feel angry that I couldn't fill this hollowness. I got into my ship and got just outside of the planet's atmosphere, I opened the hatch of the ship and stood on the hatch. I formed a very large ki blast and fired it at the planet, not caring who or what died. I got back into the ship, closed the hatch and took off toward my birthplace. I ate while on the ship knowing that the wicked old man would probably take my food away, I ate it all eagerly and had to let it tide me over since it wasn't much. When I got back my creator approached me "So did you kill them?" He asked coldly. I nodded but instead of his expression turning to a pleased one it turned into an angered one. "Filthy saiyan girl! You took too long!" He yelled as he grabbed the cane from before and beat me with it. The bruises and gashes where he beat me hurt a lot. After awhile his robots threw me back in my cell after the cane had broken. Luckily my will to live was not. 


	3. A soul of my own

Chapter three: Backdoor to otherworld  
  
It had been around four months since I had come into the universe; everything in my life was all about killing, being beaten, and surviving. I felt nothing except for pain, suffering, and bloodlust. Some fights were more difficult than others; but all of them made me forget about the emptiness I felt and all the pain I had to go back to. I was out in space at the time when my spaceship started to malfunction and sent me speeding somewhere. This part of the universe was unfamiliar to me. My ship passed through auras of brilliant colors before I saw a lone planet and set a course to land on it. I landed in a vast grassy valley with many rocks scattered about the scenery. I immediately went to check my ships systems; everything seemed just fine so I figured that some magnetic polarity sent my ships navigation systems out of whack. Just when I turned to get back into my ship I heard a voice call out "Hey you! Who are you and what are you doing here!?" I turned around but didn't have my cloak over my face, which was odd for me because I always wore my cloak and if anyone saw my face they never lived to tell about it. Without a word I rushed to attack him, sending a punch to him. I nearly hit him to but he ducked at the last 1/16 of a second. I growled and attacked again, this time with more luck slamming my fist across his jaw. This one was fast, very fast yet I managed to catch him off guard. He didn't even try to attack me but mainly tried to dodge me and talk to me "Why are you attacking me, I have never done anything to you!" he said as I continued to try and pummel him. Just then I felt someone of immense power grab me from behind and restrain me, I growled and struggled to get free but I couldn't. I saw the little man I tried to beat approach me. He was a lilac color with white white hair sticknig out the top of his head; he wore an outfit very different from what I had seen any creature wear. Surprisingly he didn't seem angry with me but stared at me strangely in the eyes as I struggled. "Now I understand why I i couldn't feel her life force, she has no soul! I know how to fix that." The strange little man said as he placed two fingers just right below my neck. I started to feel strange as i felt a strange warmness; it felt really weird and in a way was worse than pain. In my mind I saw all the saiyans I had killed, all the beings, all their children I had killed in cold-blooded selfishness of wanting to escape my own personal torment of being beaten and having pains surge throughout my body. Suddenly, I felt things that I had never felt before flood me, I felt overwhelming remorse and sadness for killing all the children when I destroyed the entire planet. I never killed them individually, but all at once with the rest of the populace of their planet."What have I done? All those young souls...gone." I said almost at a whisper. The larger red man who was restraining me felt me go limp and let me go. My body grew limp from feeling sadness for the first time in my life, it was overwhelming. Somehow I found a way to surpress this sadness as I gained my strength back and looked at two saying nothing, I was surprised at myself for feeling these new things. I knew what emotion was but was this it? Was I really actually feeling emotion, since the beginning I thought that I just had a mind and thoughts of my own but how was I feeling emotion? I turned my focus back on the little purple man "How did you make me have emotion, and why am I not empty anymore?" I asked in a more gentle voice than I usually sounded, this startled me a little. "I just gave you a soul, you did not possess one before and thats why you've been a ruthless killer. Let me explain what a soul is, its something that allows other beings to sense your ki, it allows you to feel emotion and its the only part of you that will last after your physical body is gone. If I wouldn't have given you a soul and you would have died, nothing would be left of you." He said. I gasped in horror as I comprehended this. "But you have no ordinary soul miss, since you had to be given a soul there is a consequence. Once your physical body deceases, you will become a messenger for the Ki's, you will have the same personality, but when you die you will not be capable of doing wrong. The Ki's will only call upon you as a messenger when you are needed but otherwise you will be free to do as you wish, other deceased beings will be able to tell you apart from a normal deceased being by your appearance. Look upon your very soul with this, it will allow you to see your dead form when you are living." He said handing me a weird looking mirror. My dead form was glowing a bluish color, and it had long white wings and there were markings upon my face. I handed him the mirror back. I thought about this contemplating what I should do, whether I should keep the soul or not. I did not have a negative feeling about this purple little man but the exact opposite, so I decided that I would keep this soul and didn't care about the consequences. Then I realized that my creator would be wondering where I was right now and would be furious, I thought about how he might use his little device to kill me so I just got up and ran into my ship's direction, I jumped into it and as the ship was closing he was running towards me "Wait, you never told me your name!" The little man called out as the hatch completely closed and I blasted into space again. As I got a good distance from the planet my ship's navigation system started to malfunction again and I passed though the same auras again until I found myself back where I had started. When I returned to my birthplace my creator was angry as usual, I soon found out that he had made a cane from a stronger alloy so that it wouldn't break when he struck me across the back. My anger towards him didn't change; I still wanted to kill him if only that implant wasnt embedded someplace beneath my skin. When I returned to my cell I thought about all the children I had killed and vowed never to kill another child again. 


	4. Disgusting discoveries

Chapter Four: Disgusting Discoveries  
  
It has been two months since ive had this soul, since ive had it ive just been killing my Saiyan targets and not taking any unnecessary lives. The funny thing is that I enjoyed the more difficult fights more and kind of saw it as a shame when I had to kill them my opponents, some of them had even made me laugh which made it a little harder to kill them. I gave my targets proper burials as a sign of respect and gratitude for the fights they gave me. This was what I had come to see as a normal day in my birthplace. I stayed in my cell and waited for my creator to either start beating on me (which enticed the bloodlust in me) or for his robots to drag me to the hangar and make me go kill saiyans. This was better since I could stay gone for about a week if it was far and not be around him. Today was different. Hours and hours passed but I heard absolutely nothing, not even his mumbles or his footsteps, nothing but the humming of the machines. I started to grow curious and I stood up and paced in my cell. "I wonder why the old man hasn't gotten here yet, and I wonder why it's so quiet." I thought, a bit of curiosity raced through me, I had always wondered if the old man had any data on me in his computers. I knew how to easily get out of my cell but never dared to do so since I didn't want to be beaten or have the device used on me. I thought this might be a perfect time to check since the old man might have gone away to get supplies, he usually sent me to kill around this time but he probably assumed I wouldn't notice if he was gone or not. My curiosity got the best of me and I removed the vent cover, the vent was small but I easily squeezed through it and got to the computer room. I knew how his computer system worked and looked at many files until I reached a file called 'project: elimination' I thought this must have some stuff about me in it since this was the last subfolder under the folder 'biological projects'. I searched for something that could tell me about myself until I found a lab report, I opened it and started to read, it said:  
  
After many failed attempts to create a creature capable of making the Saiyan race extinct, Ive realized that machines could not do such a task so I began to try to create such a being out of the Saiyan blood samples I collected from my planet just before it was destroyed. As seen in the pictures the first attempts were not successful since most of the first creatures came out grossly mutated and disfigured, some never lived. I killed off those pathetic failures in determination to create the lifeform intended for my task. I finally came as close as possible with the most previous one, the only flaw this creature has is it's inability to speak. So far this creature has killed off Saiyans ranked from the lowest class to the highest elite. This creature has become very strong, I thought about the possibility that it might rebel against me and very possibly destroy me. That's why I put a small microchip capable of shockwaves powerful enough to kill the creature if necessary on it when it was in its beginning stages. All of the failed attempts as well as the most successful one ended up being female since I do not now of any possible way of creating a male prototype. So far I hold no emotional attachment to the creature though I do enjoy beating on it to make it feel the pain that I felt when my planet was destroyed, if anything I have a hatred towards this creature for being a part of the Saiyan race. So far my research is still incomplete and is still being conducted; I will make an entry later.  
  
After reading the lab report I looked through the images he had of my failed counterparts. I was horrified at what I saw; many of these counterparts had very similar physical attributes to my very own. "They didn't deserve such a horrible existence only to die." I thought as I looked through more pictures. Near the end I found some of myself before I had gained any consciousness, there were a few of me before I really looked anything like I do now. There were probes connected all over my body to for my life support. In later pictures when I began to resemble what I look like now, the probes were gone and I was just left there to grow. Just then I heard the hangar doors open, my creator was back. I frantically closed the files and dove for the vent, putting the cover back on. I crawled back into my cell and sat there shaking, thinking about all the horrible things I had seen. A few minutes later I heard the hateful mumbling of my creator, he didn't seem to want to deal with me right then which relieved me since I don't think I really had the strength to deal with him at that moment. He sickened me, now more than ever because of what he did. Even with all the obscene things ive seen, his appalling actions with burn in my mind forever as the most disgusting. 


	5. Brief happiness

Chapter Five: Brief Happiness  
  
The next morning after what I saw my creator sent me to another planet to kill more saiyans. "This should make me forget about what I saw yesterday." I thought as I blasted into the beautifully cold darkness of space. The planet he sent me to was a bit of a dry planet but had green patches of plants scattered about it. I picked up the two saiyan power levels on my scouter and flew in that direction, luckily there were shrubs around that area because I preferred to watch my targets a little before I killed them. I landed undetected in the shrubs and crept up to where I heard a couple of voices coming from which at first I thought were female. To my surprise I saw two Saiyan children; they were both boys just playing and wrestling around, they didn't seem too focused on what they were sent to this planet to do, neither was I. One of the boys turned to the other after they stopped for a minute; "Shouldn't we be occupying this planet instead of playing?" The longer haired boy asked the other "Nah, we have two weeks to do this and the full moon isn't even gonna be around for three days." The shorter haired boy said as he jumped on his friend wrestling again. I enjoyed watching them play, it kind of made me happy. Just then a small animal passed by the front of me startling me, I stepped back accidentally snapping a twig, the boys looked over in my direction. "Hey Raditz, what was that?" the shorter haired boy asked. "I think someone is watching us, lets kill em." Raditz replied asi felt his ki rise, he started walking over to where I was. I froze, hoping that he would overlook me but instead, once he saw me his ki dropped and he looked frightened. I emerged from the bushes knowing from the boys' reaction that they wouldn't try to attack me, the shorter haired boy freaked out once he saw me. "We're sorry we aren't busy occupying this planet ma'am, please just don't tell King Vegeta or Frieza!" The shorter haired boy pleaded. From the title I knew who King Vegeta was but I had no idea who Frieza was, I decided to play along so they didn't get suspicious. "Don't worry kids, I wont. I'm just here because the King wants me to occupy this planet instead of you." I said. The boys seemed to be more relieved once I said that though they stood up straight and saluted me. I shook my head "You don't have to do that boys, just go ahead and play. Besides, the full moon isn't coming out for days." I said. The boys faces lit up "Thank you ma'am!" they said simultaneously as they started to wrestle again. I watched them "Wow, they're so carefree and innocent." I thought as I sat down looking at them. I kind of wanted to join in myself but held back since I did not want to forget my strength and accidentally hurt them. Just then I felt a chill and an uneasy feeling in my stomach, something wasn't right. It was probably a warrior from the planet coming to attack the boys. "Boys, I want you to leave the planet." I said, knowing they would listen to me. "Yes ma'am!" they said standing up straight again and saluting. Their space ships weren't too far from that spot so I watched them jump in and take off. Just as quickly as I saw them blast up into the sky but not quite get out of the atmosphere, I saw a huge ship enter the atmosphere. A few moments later it landed, I rushed to the landing site and looked over the ship, the hatch started to open. 


	6. Liberation

Chapter Six: Breaking away  
  
When it opened, my creator stepped out, he looked furious. "How dare you spare those little brats you stupid girl! I'm glad I had surveillance unit following you!" He shouted at me, I stood there trying to drown his voice out since I loathed being yelled at. But even as I was drowning his voice out, I could hear it. "That filthy Saiyan girl, as soon as my latest experiment is complete, I'll get rid of her and never have to see another saiyan again!" I heard from his echoing voice. Strangely, It didn't match up to his lips at all, as if I was reading his mind. But wait, I WAS reading his mind! How could this be? Could it be from a mutation? I didn't care at the moment; all I cared about was keeping myself alive. Just then I snapped out of my haze. "I order you to go after those boys and terminate them!" he snapped. But I couldn't ever kill a child if I tried, not with a soul or a conscience. "No!!!!" I shouted at him, I finally was fed up with everything he put me through, I didn't give a damn whether he knew I could talk or not. This seemed to infuriate him. "So you've been hiding things from me, you'll regret that!" he yelled at me. He then pulled a small device out of his pocket and pushed a button. But instead of the shockwaves going through my body a large, metallic, body armor walked out of the large opening of the ship on its own. I guess that was the only thing it could do on its own since he beamed himself into the armor and aimed one of its massive cannons at me. "Not even you can survive being shot by these cannons!" he said laughing maniacally. I knew not to underestimate the Dr. Kusa one bit, I was on full alert ready to fight him, I knew this was our final fight. He got me into his sights and fired, this cannon was fast, I dodged but got slightly grazed in the arm by the projectile. It hurt like hell, which seemed to give the doctor enjoyment. I fired a ki blast of my own at this armor, but it didn't leave so much as a scratch. I thought perhaps I could destroy it through physical attacks. I rushed at the doctor in his armor, slamming my fists into the thick armor, but it only left slight dents and left my knuckles bruised. He switched on some sort of shield which sent threw me back when turned on. He laughed once more "You can't win girl! Just give up and die quietly!" He taunted. I decided to give him a more tactical assault. I masked my ki and dug straight into the ground until I reached right under him. But unfortunately for me, his armor had heat sensors, so he could track my body heat even when I wasn't using ki. The cannon was pointed at me point blank. "Goodbye Saiyan!" he exclaimed as he laughed insanely. I thought it would be the end for me as the cannon fired at me, sending me back and tearing through my skin, but somehow I survived. He seemed to think I was dead, until he heard my faint mocking laughs, then finally saw me crawl out from the crater, bloody and battered. "Is that all you've got Kusa? This is not over." I told him, I was barely even standing. This seemed to haunt him that I survived the blast. His armor's jagged claw plucked me from the ground and began to squeeze my weakened body. I screamed and writhed in pain as the blood flowed from my mouth. This pain was terrible but then my thoughts began to become more calm "Why don't I just let my body go, let myself die and end my pain?" I thought briefly, but then I snapped myself out of it, I couldn't let myself die! That would be giving this demented bastard exactly what he wanted, and I couldn't do that. I kept myself calm though this pain was tremendous and reached deep inside myself, searching for some hidden energy that my body may have hidden. I found a small amount of energy and let it engulf my nearly lifeless body. It was too much for the armor; it blew off the claw that constricted me. It knocked the armored doctor several hundred feet back. "No! Impossible! That armor was supposed to be invincible to anything thrown at it! You're supposed to be dead!" he screamed in horror. The heart of the armor exploded, my energy was too much for it. The debris created fire all around us. I managed to have enough strength to stand, and I walked toward him with a purpose, death on my mind and in my heart, for he was a being I actually wanted dead. I saw him frantically search his person, he pulled out the cursed device, the one he could use to kill me and put it on full power. The shockwaves surged through my body, plunging me into that hopeless pain again. But that only began the ascent of my power. That is when I discovered a lot more of the potential of my telekinesis. Though the implant was inside of my skin sending the shockwaves through my body, my telekinetic power pushed these shockwaves away form my body until I felt something under my skin burn and crack. It hurt, but not as bad as that shockwaves once had. I felt my desire to be free, my motive and desire, I felt it deep inside. Then I did something I never thought I could ever do, I was able to bring it into a physical form, it was burning inside of me, my fire. "Its over Kusa! I am no longer your tool!" I yelled at him at him "BLUE FIRE ATTACK!!!!!!" I cried to the heavens just before launching the fiery sapphire orb at him. I watched as this attack engulfed him, and obliterated his entire body. I collapsed breathing heavily, my nightmare was over and I was born anew, forever free from his control; and his twisted ambition. 


	7. My name

Chapter Seven: The Gift of a Name  
  
I awoke in the morning with an enormous black bruise on my left arm from where the implant broke, it kind of hurt but it was ignorable for me. Everything around me was desolate and barren; the fight had turned the surroundings that way. But then I saw something in the ash. I picked it up and dusted it off. It was a small orange orb with seven black stars on it. I thought it was pretty so I put it away, perhaps It could serve as some sort of jewelry. Pangs of hunger started to hit, I was starving. That's when I remembered that I had some rations that I had saved in my space pod.  
  
I had around 60 percent of my energy now compared to the 7 percent I was fighting with the other night. I savagely tore through all my stuff, stuffing anything into my mouth that was edible, there wasn't much of it though, and it didn't satisfy my appetite, but it would have to do. I didn't want to stay on this planet any longer and blasted off into space, not caring where I ended up just as long as the place had food. I fell asleep inside my space pod. When I awoke, I found myself on a green and lush planet. The sky was green. I looked around for any vegetation the planet might have or any animals that may be edible. I searched and searched but only found a few small fruits that I eagerly ate. I finally got some luck when I spotted a large animal. I stayed silent and in the bushes ready to go in for the kill when all of a sudden I heard a scream, I directed my attention towards it. I group of space bandits were pushing around the inhabitants of the planet, looking for any valuables they might have. The Nameks seemed too weak and docile to fight the bandits, and they scared off my food, so I put my cloak on and attacked swiftly. They seemed pretty weak to me, even when I wasn't at 100%, it was sad really. I ended up slapping the bandits around easily with a few punches. A couple of the bandits got the message and ran away, the more stubborn ones foolishly stayed and died at my hand. A few of the more trusting of these Namekians approached and seemed pleased that I helped them, I drew back my cloak and revealed my face since none of them seemed to want to hurt me. "Thank you for helping us." A small one said. I didn't expect to see any female nameks since I knew this race was asexual. Since I did use up some of my energy scaring the bandits off, I was somewhat weakened and fell to one knee. More namekians grew concerned. "Are you alright?" A husky one asked me. "Yeah, I think I will be ok after awhile, I was in a huge battle about two days ago (it took me one day to get to Namek in my ship)." I said. That's when an older namek approached me and told me to stay completely still. I did as he said and he put his hands out over my body. I began to feel strange yet better every second, before I knew it I was completely healed. I was surprised at how great I felt and jumped around a bit to see if it was real; it was. "Thank you for healing me, I feel great!" I exclaimed. A couple of namekian children laughed. The namekins offered me lodging for awhile and I helped some of that village of namekians become better fighters. They brought out something in me that I had never brought out before; they brought out my carefree side, my kinder side. One day a namekian by the name of trumpet asked me a good question. "What is your name?" he asked "Well, I never thought about that. I guess I don't have a name." I said Trumpet looked at me oddly, just then a namekian child approached me, he had heard the question; and this was a namekian kid that liked to watch me train. "I got an idea for what your name could be. Your name could be Millina, because even if someone searched a thousand years or more; they could never find a saiyan like you." He told me. I rather liked the name Millina and nodded to him. "Thank you, I like that name." I said. He looked in a joyed way from knowing that I would call myself by that name from now on, that my name is Millina. 


	8. Where I belong

Chapter Eight: Finding my home  
  
It had been roughly around a couple of months since the village of namekians took me in; they found that they could trust me and vice versa though some were still pretty skeptical. They taught me one of their healing techniques and even a bit of their namekian language. I found it comfortable on this little planet but felt like smoething was missing and yearned for more challenging opponents, sometimes I even felt awkward since I was not one of them, especially when I ate since namekians only drank water.  
One particularly warm day, I went to bathe by a secluded waterfall not only to clean myself up but to cool myself off also. I swam around under the water and surfaced feeling myself eased from the heat. Then I heard something in the bushes, which nearly made me jump out of my skin. The namekian villagers I was staying with knew it meant death to go to me when I was bathing, since I desired privacy. I thought maybe one of them was trying to push their luck.  
"Who's there!? Come on show yourself!" I yelled as I flew up from the water and dashed for my clothes, frantically putting them on but accidentally putting my gloves on my feet and my boots on my hands. This was embarrassing.  
To my surprise it was not a namek who emerged from the bushes but a saiyan. He was laughing at my spastic behavior. He was a tall and quite muscular man, who wore saiyan armor without the armor on the shoulders. His hair was wild, spiky and stuck out in nearly all directions, and he had a scar on his left cheek. Luckily he didn't see me naked.  
"You're the strangest looking namek I've ever seen," he said laughing. Then he saw the symbol of the elite on the armor I had taken from one of those whom I had slain in the past. "So you're a part of the elite forces huh? I've never seen you before, what's your name?" he asked. I didn't want him to suspect anything and leave me be. "I'm Millina, what's your name?" I asked. He looked at me strangely.  
"I've never heard that name before, my name's Bardock." He replied. I barely noticed that I still had my boots and gloves mixed up and put them on in their correct places. I found it kinda funny yet embarrassing and laughed a little. Then he got an idea.  
"Do you wanna spar me?" he asked. That's when I got excited. I really did hope that he was a good fighter since I had not been in a good fight for a long time. "Sure." I said getting into a fighting position. Little did I know what power he truly held. "Lets go!" I shouted before I stepped off rushing toward him. He merely stepped to the side and rammed his fist into my gut, knocking me to the floor. It thrilled me to fight someone who could actually hit me.  
I stood up facing him and grinned just before rushing him and punching him right in the face, knocking some blood from his lip. I couldn't knock him down though. "I guess I underestimated your power, only a true elite could punch that hard; but I haven't begun to show you my real power," he said just before I felt his power increase.  
I stopped holding back too, I let him have my full power, but I had no idea what power he truly held and was holding back until that moment when he speeded up drastically. We felt each other's every stinging blow, every punch and kick; finally he got me with a ki blast. I was bloody and so was he, but this most definitely satisfied some of my thirst for battle.  
  
"You're an excellent fighter" I said, wiping a trace amount of blood from my face "Thanks, I hope to see you again." Bardock said, just before taking off to his ship and blasting away into space. I was glad I didn't have to fight him when still killing the saiyans, for I would have died at his hands. After he left I sat on a rock thinking for a long time about some distant thought in my mind before I realized that this thought was of where I really belonged.  
I liked it here with the namekians, but I also thought of where Bardock came from: the Planet Vegeta. There were others like me there. Other saiyans at my level and even stronger that could help me improve my fighting powers greatly. I had developed my telekinetic powers better on Namek. I had sharpened my mind reading skills and I was levitating objects through meditation and even learned to do some telekinetic attacks in which their devastation was dependant on my own physical powers.  
Later that evening I came back to the little namekian village who had taken me in and announced that I was going to leave the next day. Many of the children were very upset and cried since I did spend a lot of time with them aside from my training. I explained what made me come to me decision and they seemed to understand. I requested that if anyone were to come to the namek, that they not tell a soul that I was ever there. I promised them that I would one day come back and visit them, and that if I was put into an attack team and sent to namek, that I wouldn't betray them as friends and make sure their planet was spared. We all went to sleep that night a little saddened by our parting, but knew it was for the best.  
I woke up that morning and packed up everything onto my ship, but as I was going to get into my ship, the village elder walked up to me, with something long wrapped in cloth in his hands. I searched my mind wondering what it could be.  
"Millina, since you have taught our able bodied to fight and helped us become stronger, I thought you should have this." He said pulling back the cloth. I gasped at what I saw, namekians did as well. It was a beautiful namekian sword of which was finely made. I had seen it before but dared not to touch it, this was a sacred namekian relic, the indestructible infinite sword. "Are you sure you want to give this to me?" I asked him in disbelief. He just smiled warmly and nodded. I unsheathed the sword and held it high into the air. It sparkled and shone in the sunlight. I took a few swings with it, and without even knowing it chopped down a couple of large trees in the area. Holding and using this sword didn't feel like using a weapon at all; it felt more like an extension of my body  
"In time the sword will grow intuned to your ki and no one will be able to use it but you." He said. It made me feel special for the first time in my life, since this was mine and could only be mine, and no one could ever take it from me.  
I said my good-byes to everyone just before closing the hatch on my ship and blasting off into space to what awaited me, my new home; the Planet Vegeta. 


	9. Planet Vegeta

Chapter Nine: Planet Vegeta  
  
As I arrived near the planet Vegeta, I was surprised at it beauty; brilliant ruby red color, sitting like a lone jewel in the vastness of space. Minutes later I touched down on a landing pad and got out of my ship, wondering what I should do first. My first idea was to look around this new planet. Planet Vegeta was one of the more advanced planets I had been on, it was like a bustling metropolis with bars and shops everywhere. As I walked through the crowd I felt something grab onto my leg. I was startled but looked down to see what it was. To my surprise, it was the young Saiyan I had seen before, Raditz. "Hello ma'am!" Raditz said cheerfully. I smiled and gently took him off my leg "Long time no see, so how have you been doing?" I asked. "Great, just running from dad." He replied "Do you wanna meet him?" I shrugged "Okay why not?" I said. Raditz then grabbed by hand and tugged me along through what seemed an endless crowd of saiyans. We finally stopped at the front of a bar. "Dad come out here, I want you to meet someone!" The 8 year old called into the bar. To my surprise the figure who emerged was none other than the saiyan I had met on Namek: Bardock. He immediately straightened out and saluted once he saw me, I giggled. "Well, this is unexpected; the two Saiyans I meet outside of the Planet Vegeta just happen to be father and son." I said. Bardock seemed to relax a bit and nodded, flashing a debonair grin. "Millina, so you know my son too?" she asked I nodded "We met before I met you, just before I had gotten into a huge battle." I replied "Cool. Well what are you up to around here?" he said. I thought about what I should say and then it hit me what I should do. "Well, I'm here trying to find a new place to live, I couldn't stand my old place so I left." I replied. Raditz watched and listened to us in interest.  
"Dad can help you with that, he knows where a lot of good places to live are Miss Millina. But if you don't have a place to stay right now you can stay with us." Raditz chimed in. "Really? But I don't want to be a bother." I told him. Bardock picked up Raditz and looked straight at me "You wouldn't be a bother and your not gonna be on the streets, your living with us until you can find a place." Bardock said. This was a relief, I couldn't believe after being here for a few hours that I already had a place to stay, but this brought up another factor. "Wont your wife be upset if you bring another woman home?" I asked, Bardock shook his head. "I don't have a wife, but if you mean Raditz mother, she died in childbirth." He said solemnly. Right then I wished I hadn't asked that question, it made me feel really bad. "Im so sorry." I told him. "It's alright, you didn't know." He replied. We decided to get off that subject and go over to Bardock's place. He asked me if I had anything that I was bringing with me to his place but I didn't. When we got there I took a look around his apartment. It was a really nice place aside from the fact that it was really dirty with clothes and food containers everywhere. Even when I lived in that dirty cell, I never lived in such filth. I shook my head "How do you live like this?" I asked. "We just walk around all the junk." Raditz answered. I couldn't help but to laugh, but I made up my mind that I would not live like this, even if I had to clean the place myself. A little bit later we went out to get something to eat, since I had no money of my own, Bardock paid for my meal but insisted that I not pay him back. I wanted to pay him back and I would one way or another. After dinner we got into an interesting conversation. "Are you gonna go to the royal banquet King Vegeta is throwing?" Bardock Asked. "Banquet? For what reason?" I replied. "You mean you don't know?" "I have been away from the Planet Vegeta for a long time." "Okay, he is celebrating the birth of his son, Prince Vegeta. He's invited all elite class saiyans and the top of each class of saiyan fighter below that." "Really, that's great! What class of saiyan fighter are you?" "......Third class." "You? Third class? I don't believe that one bit, you should be an elite with moves like yours." Bardock blushes and turns away "Uh...thank you, but that's what the tests said when I was born, that I'm third class." "Well those tests are dead wrong." "Are you going to go to the banquet?" "I guess so, but I suppose that I will have to get something new to wear." "Yeah." I really did need something new to wear, the only outfit I had was the one I had on now, and Raditz told me after we had gone back to the apartment, that the banquet was three weeks from today, so I really needed to get working. The next day after Raditz left for training school and Bardock left for his job aside from scouting and occupying planets, I was left there alone with some big plans. First, I cleaned out all the trash on the ground and threw it away. Next, I straightened out all the rooms and made everything look neat. Finally, I had gotten hungry and searched through the fridge, there was enough for me to work with for cooking. Being out in space with very little to eat except for what I found and killed gave me exceptional ability to make things taste good since I had to work extra hard to do that with some of the gross things I came across. But since the stuff in the fridge was decent enough, it would be easy for me to make it good. As I was finishing up my lunch, I heard the front door open. I read the person's mind, it was Bardock. "My gosh is this my place? Its actually clean! And what smells so good?" He thought. "Bardock is that you? I'm cooking some lunch, come and help yourself." I called out to him, I heard the door open again. "Dad you cleaned the house...and your cooking!?" Raditz asked in disbelief. "No, I didn't do anything, Millina did this. I just came home and things were like this." Bardock answered "Really? Cool!" After the food was completely done I put a lot on three plates and put them on a table near the two and sat down taking my plate. Bardock and Raditz looked at each other before grabbing the plates and scarfing down the food. "Wow this is really good Miss Millina!" Raditz said in a way barely audible since his mouth was full of food. I gulped down my food before speaking "Thank you, I appreciate the compliment. I just had to do something to repay you and your father for letting me live here and all." I said as I smiled cheerfully, gulping down more food after. "Like I said Millina, you don't have to pay me back." Bardock said, his mouth half full. "But I wanted to." I told him. We ate everything that I had cooked despite the fact that I had cooked so much. I had never eaten so much in my life, nor had I ever been full, but I liked it. "Millina, don't you have to go to work?" Bardock said. "Oh crap! I forgot all about that, I better get going!" I said, running out the door. All the elites worked for King Vegeta in his palace, and it was obvious where the palace was. I ran quickly to the gates of the palace, but once I got close, I walked casually up to them. Elites had the royal symbol on their armor, so I was let in. I entered the throne room slowly, it was a grand room with red marble floors and a very big throne with what looked like flames coming out of the back of the throne. King Vegeta sat in his throne regally. He had brown, spiky hair and and a beard, he wore saiyan armor with a long, flowing cape behind and and his eyes posessed a fire which reminded me of the planet's appearance from space. Once I reached a few feet from the foor of this throne, I knelt on one knee bowing to him "I am here to serve you King Vegeta." I said "You may rise." He replied, I did so but I stood up straight in saluted him. "Woman, state your name and rank." "I am Millina of the elite forces sir." "Millina hmmm? How come I have never heard of you before?" "I have always kept myself inconspicuous, this is the first time I have come before you since I was informed I would be one of your guards." "I see. Let me see your power level for myself. Zorn, hand me my scouter." A man at his side with a scars in his face and wearing a cloak handed him a scouter and he put it on. "Now raise your level to its maximum" "Yes my liege" I did as he said, raising my power level to its highest, the king seemed pleased. "Hmm impressive, your not nearly as strong as I am, but your stronger than most other elites" "Thank you sire" "You may take your post" I took my place in a row of standing saiyans, if the King requested something of one of us, he got it, but mostly we stood in the throne room at attention when the king was around but talked softly when he left the room. I discovered that we were paid daily when I was paid before I left, I gladly took the money and went to a few shops. I bought some new armor, a couple of capes, some new body suits, some boots, gloves, three pairs of earrings after I had gotten my ears pierced, and something to make a necklace out of the translucent orange orb with stars I had found. Elite forces were paid large sums of money, So I still had plenty left over for food. When I came back to the apartment that night, Bardock was in the living room watching something and Raditz was asleep in his room. "Well, it looks like you've done quite a bit of shopping; I guess they are right about all women, they love to shop no matter what species they are." He said chuckling. I giggled, then yawned. "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go to sleep." I said "Okay, good night Millina." He said before getting up, going to a closet and getting some blankets and a pillow for me. I took the stuff and set the stuff up on the couch, I laid down on it, it was really comfortable, much more comfortable than I was ever used to. I turned off the light just before falling asleep comfortably.  
  
You like it?If you've been reading this then please review this fanfic, im dying to know what you think! 


	10. A new friend, a pervert, and a baby

Chapter Ten: A new friend, a pervert, and a baby  
  
The night of the banquet has finally arrived! Bardock and Raditz were already finished getting ready, they had on some really nice boots and gloves, a black body suit, and some black armor with white trim. Raditz even had his hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail. "Millina hurry up or we're going to be late." Bardock called to my from the living room. "Alright I'm almost done!." I called back from the bathroom. I was just putting the finishing touches to myself. I had my hair put up in a ponytail with a golden metal band similar to a ring(like Videl when she had pigtails), and some light pink lipstick. I was also wearing earrings that dangled a bit along with the necklace I had created from the orange, black starred orb. My attire consisted of armor that greatly flattered my figure, with a skirt so long that it covered up the boots I was wearing, my gloves were also longer and more elegant. "So are you ready to go?" I asked as I stepped out of the bathroom. Bardock stared at me for about five minutes before saying "lets go."  
On the way to the royal palace Bardock and Raditz stopped and greeted a group of three saiyans. One was female with short brown hair, I thought she was quite pretty. The other two were both guys, one was short, fat, and had a receding hairline; the other was tall, muscular, good looking, and hair black hair that spikes straight up, I knew none of them. Bardock dragged me along and greeted them warmly, I felt a little awkward and shy.  
"Millina, I would like you to meet my attack team. This is Toma, Celipa, and Habanero(I don't know the real name of the short fat one). Guys, this is the one I was telling you about, Millina." Bardock Said. "Hello, nice to meet you all." I said sheepishly. During a lot of the way we talked and got to know each other, but half way Bardock suggested that the guys separate me and Celipa so they could have a little "guy talk." It felt a little odd just being around Celipa since I barely knew her, but I am glad she broke the silence. "Bardock talks about you a lot, I've never heard him talk so much about one woman since Taanipu died." Celipa Said "Taanipu? Was that Raditz's mother?" I asked. Celipa nodded. "She was a fine warrior who was loyal to her race." She said. I bowed my head solemnly "I have seen a picture of her with Bardock, she is very beautiful and they looked like they were really in love with each other." I said. Celipa nodded again. "Okay enough with the sad stuff, so are you, an elite, even associating yourself with Bardock? Most elites think of themselves as better than everyone else." "Bardock is nice to me and let me live with him when I had no place to live. Just because he is a so called third class warrior dosent mean I wont associate myself with him, I like him and Raditz a lot even though before I came their place was very dirty." Celipa's eyes widened "Whoa, he never told any of us you were living with him. I'm gonna have to chew him out for not telling me earlier." I laughed, Celipa laughed too, I could tell we were going to become good friends. Celipa asked me where Bardock and myself had met so I told her. Me and her talked about different fights and even Celipa's crush on Toma since I could sense it right off and asked her about it right up to the time we had met back up with Bardock, Raditz, Toma and Habanero. "You ladies talk about anything interesting?" Toma asked. We both looked at each other and laughed but straightened out before entering the palace. As we walked in, I noticed other saiyans looking specifically in my direction, then whispering things to each other like "There's something you don't see every day." And "Why is an elite hangin out with low level trash?" This got me angry so I let out a low growl, which is one of my unique abilities; from what I could tell this shut them up. We were seated at a large table, I was seated next to Bardock and an elite. The elite turned to me with a devilish grin and licked his lips. He was a behemoth of a man, he has black hair just on the top of his head and a thin, black moustache. "Hey baby, how about after we see the king's brat me and you go back to my place and have a little fun if ya know what I mean." He said putting his hand on my leg. I wouldn't tolerate anyone being a pervert with me so I slapped him so hard it knocked him out of his chair and left a large handprint where I had slapped him. "I've got a better idea, how about you go back to your place and have fun with yourself if you know what I mean." I said mockingly. Everyone started laughing except for him, who got up looking absolutely furious, but before he could say or do anything, King Vegeta entered the room along with his Queen who rolled an elaborate bassinet right next to where the royal couple was sitting. Everyone stood in respect for them until the king told us to be seated, then he noticed the handprint on the elite's face. "Nappa, you werent getting fresh with any of the women were you." King Vegeta asked. "No sir, I got this uh....in a very recent spar, so recent that you still see that marks on me." Nappa lied. "This is not a time for any fighting of any sort, tonight is a night of celebration. That is why I requested the company of all elites and the best of each fighting class here tonight, to celebrate the birth of my son, Prince Vegeta. Everyone should be eating, drinking, and having a great time!" King Vegeta said. Everybody clapped and cheered as they began to dig into the massive amounts of food and drink spread across the table, in which was almost gone after an hour. After the feast was over we were to see the young prince. When it was my turn I was completely blown away since I had never seen a baby before, he looked exactly like a tiny King Vegeta only the baby had black hair like his mother and didn't have any facial hair. The baby awakened and looked straight at me, to my surprise he didn't cry at all but gave me a smile that made me feel warm inside. I looked up from the baby's bassinet and saw the King and Queen Smiling at me too, as if I had done something to please them. I bowed slightly "Congratulations, you have a beautiful child." I said softly before I passed and let Bardock see the little one. Afterward, me, Raditz, Bardock and his crew walked home, splitting up in the middle of the city to go to our homes. During the walk home with Bardock and Raditz, Raditz kept looking at me with a grin from ear to ear, when Bardock gave him a glare it only made him snicker to himself. I wondered why they were acting that way, but didn't want to read their minds since it was not necessary. When we got back, Bardock told Raditz to go to sleep, but he went into his room and peeked out through a crack in the door spying on us, I didn't tell since I didn't want him getting in trouble. Me and Bardock stayed up a little while longer and talked. "Tonight was really nice." I said. Bardock smiled. "Yeah, I especially liked it when you slapped and told off Nappa, that was hilarious." He said laughing. I laughed too "Yeah, but he had it coming." "Millina?" "Yes? What is it?" "Did Celipa tell you anything about me?" "Yeah, she told me that you talked a lot about me and that you have not told your crew that we have been living in the same place. But other than that she asked me about myself and we talked about other stuff." Bardock blushed. "Yeah well I didn't think they needed to know we were living together." I nodded. After that we watched something late into the night, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning, but the strange thing is that I was in Bardock's bed! But only Bardock was not in it. I came into the living room and saw him fast asleep on the couch. I smiled, thinking that he looked sweet when he was asleep. After I went to change out of these nice clothes I had slept in, I went into the kitchen and made all of us breakfast.  
  
Im so glad I got some reviews! Keep em coming! I love to hear what people think! 


	11. The Confession

_Chapter Eleven: The confession  
_  
It has been five months since that night. I finally got my own place and for the past three months Bardock has been acting strangely around me. We celebrated Raditz birthday as well my own. Lucky for me it is rude to ask a woman her age. The young prince is now able to walk which means he is fighting now since the King's philosophy is "If you're old enough to walk, you're old enough to train." Prince Vegeta has a pretty high power level and has an exceptional fighting ability despite the fact that he is just a toddler. He is also speaking a little bit as well, being able to say the words father, mother, servant, and fight. But mainly if he wants something he points to it.  
I am in the throne room on guard duty, King Vegeta entered the room and looked directly at me, I bowed before he said I could rise, I approached the throne. "Millina, I have something to ask of you." The King said.

"What is it my king?" I asked.

"I would like you to be the personal sparring partner to the Queen and myself as well as Prince Vegeta's part time trainer."

I was quite shocked "I would be honored to do this for you." King Vegeta gave his usual grin. "You may return to your post."  
I stood back in my position wondering when I would first be called upon to train Prince Vegeta or to spar with King Vegeta and Queen Celera. When I got back to my place Raditz was there which meant that Bardock was still away on his mission but was due back any day now, Bardock's behavior still bothered me since I was afraid that he didn't like me anymore. During our dinner out I decided to ask Raditz about it. "Raditz, can I ask you something about your dad?" I asked "Sure, what is it?" He replied

"Well, he has been acting weird with me for awhile and I wondered if you might know why because I'm afraid me might not like me anymore."

"Whoa you don't have to worry about that. The reason he's been acting weird with you is because he likes you as more than just a friend. He's just been too stubborn to ask you out."

I blushed tremendously without even knowing it. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, your all he talks about with his friends and whenever anyone asks him about it he goes all red and denies it like it's a secret or something. But please, don't tell him I told you this okay?"

"Alright, I wont tell"

I couldn't believe it; Bardock actually had a thing for me. Though no one had ever asked me about it before, I had a thing for him too. What wasn't to like, he was good looking, loyal to his friends, and though he was forgetful about certain things he made up for it in other ways. He had also taken me in and given me a place to live when I had no place to go so this was even more reason that I cared for him. After dinner Raditz and me went back to my place, I found a message on my answering machine. "Play message" I told it, Raditz and me listened to the message.  
"First class elite Millina, there is some news concerning the father of Raditz. He has arrived back on Planet Vegeta but is badly hurt and in regeneration. Over and out" The machine said before giving two light chimes and turning off the hologram. Raditz and me couldn't just stay here doing nothing; we both looked at each other with the same urgent look in our eyes and ran out the door, flying as fast as we could toward the hospital. When we got there we ran down the hall toward the regeneration wing, not caring who had a problem with it. About the time I had gotten to the middle of the wing, I saw him in his room in the tank floating there. Raditz and I entered the room slowly and approached the regeneration tank, I read his list of injuries. He had a shattered leg, a fractured jaw, massive blood loss, and from his appearance at the moment he has numerous cuts and bruises.  
The doctor entered the room "He is badly injured and he could die, but if he saves his strength and rests for an entire day he should be fine." The doctor said. This meant he was extremely injured since regeneration usually only took around 2 hours. The doctor left. "Dad, you had better be ok or else I'm gonna be really mad!" Raditz said, almost in tears. I looked at his lifeless body, putting my hand against the glass of the tank. "Oh Bardock, please stay alive." I said softly. Bardock opened his eyes half-lidded. "Y-you should know that a little beating like this kill me." He said chuckling weakly through the oxygen mask. I smiled at him "Save your strength ok?" I told him. Though he could barely move, he nodded and closed his eyes. Me and Raditz stayed in that room the entire night. I listened to the blip sound that was his heartbeat all night, I even heard it in my dreams. It was comforting since it let me know that Bardock was living on.  
The next morning when I awoke and looked Bardock over, he looked a lot better than he did the night before. I looked over his stats; his life force came up from 4 to 75%, his jaw fracture was completely healed and his shattered leg was down to a mere hairline fracture now. Nearly all the cuts and bruises were gone, but he was still suffering from significant blood loss, the regeneration tank could not give him more blood, so he had to wait for his own body to generate his blood back completely. Raditz awoke and looked at me, I smiled "Look, he is going to be alright." I said pointing to his stats. Raditz read them, then looked at his father and then smiled. "That's my dad! No one can keep him down!" He exclaimed proudly. I giggled, then remembered that Raditz had to go training today "Raditz, go get yourself ready to go train, I will look after Bardock. Here is the key card to my place for when you get out." I said handing him the key card. He took it and tucked it away in a small pouch, then ran off. I had the day off, so I stayed by Bardock's side, I saw him stir in the tank, then open his eyes. "Good morning." I said "Hey there." He replied.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Me and Raditz stayed here the entire night to make sure you stayed alive, I sent Raditz off to train like he was supposed to."

Bardock blushed "You really stayed here all night?"

"Of course we did, why wouldn't we?"

Bardock shrugged "Millina, could you press that button on the thank and let me out?"

I looked at his stats, his bones were completely healed now, but his body still had to make up for its blood loss. He was at 85% now. "Alright, but promise me that you will take it easy for today."

"Aww alright."  
I pushed the button. The tank drained the fluid and opened up, Bardock stood up, tore the oxygen mask from his face, and stepped forward. He looked around the room like he was looking for something, he then walked over to a corner of the room and grabbed his clothes. It took me that long to actually be concerned with the fact that he was naked. I blushed furiously and looked at wall, trying not to look at his naked form. As I was getting caught up in my daydreams, I felt his hand upon my shoulder. "Millina, how about we get outta here and get something to eat." Bardock said. I was starving since I did not have any breakfast, and I was guessing he was pretty hungry too since he did not eat too much yesterday. "That sounds like a great idea, I'm starving. Besides, I hate being in places like this" I said. This was true since it reminded me of my past.  
Later on at the restaurant we nearly cleaned out the entire supply of food, but it was mostly Bardock since he had a much bigger appetite than me. Since Bardock was not in the best of health, I was the one to treat him to all that food, though it was expensive I did not mind.

_(Bardock's Point of View)_

As Millina and I walked back to my place, she stopped and I wondered what could be the problem. "Bardock, can we please sit down here for awhile, it's such a nice day." She said. I nodded and sat there next to her on a bench, I couldn't help but to look at her and think "She's so beautiful. I've never met anyone like her before, I haven't felt this way since I was with Taanipu." She truly was not like any other Saiyan either, both physically and someone mentally though she had the fighting spirit of a Saiyan. She looked up at me with those sapphire eyes of hers and I knew something was on her mind. "Bardock, I know your secret." Millina said softly. My mind panicked, my secret? Which secret? I got out of my train of thought and looked back at Millina in the eyes, this calmed me down a little. "Secret?" I asked. Her soft, gentle hand touched mine, they were almost too soft to be a warrior's. "I know that you like me." She told me gently with a smile. How could she know that? Darn you Raditz, I'm gonna kill that kid. I felt myself blushing, but infatuation was simply out of the question, I knew her too well for that. I looked back at her. "Millina, this is not merely 'like' as you put it. I  
have a confession to make, the truth is that I love you." I said, I had finally gotten this out of me, but would she love me back? Suddenly I was caught by surprise, her lips met my own, oh they were so soft and so sweet.  
I felt a tingle through my body that I wished would never go awayaway. The kiss seemed to last forever until we broke it. I looked deeply into her eyes and moved some of her blonde hair out of her face, I touched her face as softly as I could, she purred softly. "The truth is Bardock, I love you too. You are always kind to me and though you may forget important things sometimes, I love you anyway. I am glad that I shared my first kiss with you." She said. This blew me away, I couldn't believe that this was her first kiss! "How can that be? Your so beautiful, I figured that guys would be tryin to break down your door to get you." I said. She shook her head "Up until now I have kept myself away from relationships. I just had not met a person I truly liked that way, but your different. I have never felt this way before." She told me, I kissed her on the cheek. We got up and went back to my place, we made out on my couch for hours until Raditz got home. I told him the news that Millina and I were together, he seemed pretty happy about it. Later that night when Raditz was asleep, I held my love close to me as we watched the stars.  
  
_I hope you all liked that chapter! Sorry it took me a little while to update, I have just been very busy. But I will update soon! R&R plz!_


	12. Andavtages and Consequences of love: par...

Chapter Twelve: Consequences and advantages of Love  
  
It has been two days since Bardock has professed his love for me. It feels so unbelievable being with him, being held and kissed by him, but I guess it is supposed to feel that way when you are in love. Me and Bardock had been about the town for both days, we even took Raditz on one of our outings so that he would not feel left out. Though he enjoyed it, I could tell he did not like seeing us kiss, but I don't think a 9-year-old boy likes seeing anyone kiss.  
I felt like I was on top of everything today, as if nothing could bring me down. Today I had to go back to work, I entered the throne room, King Vegeta was not there so I got into my position. Even though I was supposed to look serious, I could not help but to have a small smile since I was in such a good mood. I looked over at Squash, the saiyan man standing next to me. Instead of getting the usual small grin from him, he glared at me and growled. "What are you lookin at?" He snapped. I raised an eyebrow at him "Why do you speak to me that way? I don't believe I have done anything to you." I said. "Your dating third level scum that's what you're doing!" Jicama interjected, she was a female saiyan like myself. I got mad "How dare you call who I love scum! Besides, he does not deserve to be a third level, he could easily beat the hell out of each one of you!" I yelled. It was true too, the only ones stronger were the King ,Queen, and Zorn; the King's trusted advisor. "Hold your tongue Bitch!" Squash said spitefully, I felt the sting of his fist across my cheek. I growled and lunged at him with a punch of my own, but just before it could hit his face, I felt myself being restrained. I looked to see the other elites restraining me, which made me growl louder "Let me go!" I yelled. I struggled but to no avail. I heard one of them say "Mess her up good! She's defiled the elites!" I few of them got some good shots in my stomach, but I refused to scream, because if I screamed then I would have given them satisfaction. This only seemed to infuriate them. With each and every blow I became angrier, until I became angry enough to use my telekinetic power. "Back off!" I yelled, sending the ones attacking me into the walls, then I heard a deep, booming voice shout "What is the meaning of this!?" It was King Vegeta. I felt the arms of the ones restraining me loosen and let go, I bowed immediately as a reflex, so did the others, but they did it more with fear. King Vegeta had seen them restraining me and told me to stand and step forward. I did as commanded. He stepped toward me raising his hand and cupping my face in his hand gently, looking over my face. He let go and stepped back, turning his attention toward the group of elite soldiers. "I should execute you all for such disgraceful behavior! How dare you attack a fellow elite! I don't give a damn what you all do in your personal lives, but attacking a fellow saiyan is out of line! You all represent Planet Vegeta's finest, but you certainly are not acting like it! If this ever happens again, I will deal with you personally! Zorn, prepare them for their punishment." King Vegeta said. Zorn walked in along with elite guards who were not involved in my beating. He glanced at me, but his look was not that of prejudice like the other elites, it was the same look he always gave me, but only it was as if to ask "Are you alright my friend?" Zorn took the elites away to the dungeon for their punishment. As they left, they all gave me menacing looks, but I also saw fear in their eyes as well. King Vegeta looked at me again "Walk with me Millina, I wish to talk with you." He said. I nodded to him and followed him. "Millina, there has been a rumor that you are being courted by a third class soldier. Is this true?" The King asked. "It is." I replied

"But why would you allow yourself to be courted by someone of that rank?"

"I do not simply look at him by his rank, he loves me and has always been good to me. He took me in when I had no place to go, and through having a strong friendship for awhile, we found that we love each other, despite our ranks."

"Ah I see, though I do not agree with your decision since I think you deserve better, I am accepting it because it makes you happy. You are one of my best elites, and what happens in your personal life in none of my business."

I smiled "Thank you my King."

We came across Queen Celera and I bowed to her, she noticed the bruise on my face. "What happened to you?" The Queen asked. She was a beautiful woman with spiky black hair and obsidian black eyes, I knew her quite well and had gotten to be a friend to her. "The other elites roughed her up a bit because she is being courted by a third class soldier." King Vegeta cut in. Queen Celera looked surprised "Oh really? Well I hope you had those fools punished." The Queen said. King Vegeta nodded. "I am going back to the throne room to watch over things." King Vegeta said. I instinctively tried to follow him until I heard the Queen say "Follow me Millina." As I followed along I saw Nappa walking down the hall. I waved at him subtlety and he nodded in return. I did not hate Nappa, but it angered me when he tried to fondle me and that's when I had to smack some sense into him. The Queen and I entered Prince Vegeta's chambers, where he was practicing his fighting technique with a cybaman. The young prince blasted it into oblivion, taking some of the wall behind it along. Prince Vegeta looked in our direction and ran to his mother, she took him into her arms and he looked over at me. He pointed at the bruise on my face. "Fight?" He said questioningly. "You could say that my young prince." I replied. Queen Celera laughed "My boy is smart don't you think Millina?" She asked. I nodded. Prince Vegeta gave me a concentrated stare, I gave him a curious look back "Mi-...Miii...Millina..." Prince Vegeta said. He gave me a cocky grin, just like his father's. "Wow, the young prince certainly learns fast." I said "That's my boy." She said proudly.  
I giggled, then the queen broke in with "Tell me, why are you letting yourself be a third class rank warrior's woman?"

I shrugged and replied "Because he loves me and his love for me is unconditional, not like those others who liked me up until they heard about this. Someone who does not like me just because of who's woman I am is someone I can live without knowing."

The Queen's eyes widened "I see, well you are a smart woman Millina." Celera said.

"Thank you my Queen." I answered.

Queen Celera handed me the young prince to hold while she went into another room. Prince Vegeta looked up at me curiously, I couldn't help but to laugh a little since he looked so much like his father. I guess he thought my hair looked interesting because before I knew it he had grabbed some of my hair and was pulling on it laughing. "Ouch! Now, now Prince Vegeta, my hair is not to play with." I said, prying his little fingers off of my hair gently. "Now how about I train you a bit instead." Prince Vegeta looked excited "Fight! Fight!" He said. Just then Queen Celera came in with a healing ray, it was hardly ever used since it could only heal minor things like small bruises or scrapes and Saiyans almost never had that little damage. "Looks like my boy is eager to start his training." The Queen said using the healing ray on my face, about two seconds later the bruise was gone. "I am going to tend to some other business. Millina, I want you to train my son while I am gone." She said. I saluted the best I could with Prince Vegeta in my arms.


	13. Advantages and consequences of love: par...

Once Queen Celera left I put prince Vegeta down "Okay my young prince, since I am going to be training you, is it alright if I call you chibi?" I asked. Prince Vegeta nodded. "Good, but your room is now place for me to be training you. Let us go train in the appropriate place." I said. Prince Vegeta followed me to the training room, since he was not wearing his royal armor I did not have to tell him to take it off. I took off my own armor to make it easier to train and left it just outside the room. First, I had him show me his fighting form, which was near perfect. His father and mother had taught him well. Second, I had him raise his power level to it's maximum so I could adjust mine to his level so he could increase his speed by trying to hit me. I managed to block most of his attacks at that level, but he proved to be quite the clever fighter for a 1- year-old baby, but I figured that he acquired his cunning from his father, since the King was extremely intelligent when it came to fighting. Finally, from what I saw him do to one cybaman, I decided that two would prove to be more of a challenge to the boy. The little prince found it difficult to fend them both off but managed to do so. After our training session was through, like all babies, Prince Vegeta wanted to nap. I picked him up and carried him to his chambers where I found a comfortable place to sit and rocked him gently until he fell asleep then put him in his cradle. He looked so sweet lying there, almost like he was a different child from when he was training. I left the room and ran into the King along with Zorn. "I think you will be happy to know that the young prince defeated two cybamen all be himself today." I said with a smile.  
  
"Two cybamen at his age? That's amazing!" Zorn said.  
  
"Well he has natural ability like his father. There is no doubt the boy is destined to become a legendary super saiyan." King Vegeta said proudly.  
  
"Super saiyan? What is a super saiyan?" I asked. The two men looked at me in shock, as if I were supposed to know this.  
  
"Millina, are you telling me that you don't know the legend of the super saiyans?" Zorn asked.  
  
"No one ever told me about it." I replied.  
  
"Millina, thousands of years ago the legendary super saiyans were warriors of unimagineable power. Nobody could defeat them, they were invincible, they even surpassed the power of the oozaru form. No one has reached that level since their time, but I believe my son will." King Vegeta explained.  
  
"That is amazing! I cannot believe I have never heard that before." I said  
  
"Well it's true m'lady." Zorn said, the King nodded.  
  
"Millina, where is my son?" The King asked.  
  
"In his chambers napping at the moment." I said.  
  
"Millina, you are relieved of your duty for the day. It has already been a few hours past the time you should have left, I am grateful that you spent that extra time training my son." King Vegeta said.  
The King was right, now I had barely noticed that it was getting late. "Thank you my King." I said bowing before I left. When I got home, I found a bouquet of flowers at my door with a note saying: "For my Millina. Love, Bardock." It was a mix of rare flowers from all over the universe and they smelled so good. I couldn't help but to smile as I walked into my place and put the flowers in water. I felt so loved and wanted to get him a gift in return. I spent hours looking for something Bardock would truly like. When I finally found it, I thought it was perfect. I had gotten him a picture of us in a frame that could not be destroyed. It was small enough so that he could always keep it with him even when he was away on a mission. It was the picture of us on a date, my arm hooked around his as I leaned on him, and him looking at me smiling back. There was an obvious look of love between us. I had engraved on the back "To Bardock, may our love be everlasting. Love, Millina" Later that night I snuck into his place with the keycard I had from when I had lived there and put it right next to his bed while he slept, he was a heavy sleeper so he did not notice. Before I left, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I fell asleep thinking about him. Later that night I awoke with a chill, but it took me a couple of seconds to notice that I wasn't in my home at all but floating in the air! Then I realized that someone was holding me, I looked up to see that it was Bardock who was holding me ever so gently. I cuddled up more to him, feeling warm in his arms despite the cold night. I was in nothing but a nightgown and he in nothing but a pair of spandex pants. "Is this a dream?" I asked softly. He replied with the shake of his head. I had hoped it was not a dream, it just felt so real. We floated there beneath the stars and above the city, gazing at one another lovingly. "I will never let you go, my saiyan angel." He cooed softly. "Please never do my love." I replied ever so softy, our lips growing ever closer until they met sweetly. We stayed up there for hours that seemed like forever though when we landed it had seemed to end all too soon. He picked me up and carried me to my bed, laying me down on it and putting the blankets over my body, I held him close giving him one last kiss goodnight. He exited through the window from whence he first entered which made it all the more romantic. For the next two weeks it was if I was walking on air.  
  
_Did you like this chapter? Sorry it took so long to update, I have just not had enough time lately. But I will definitely try to update frequently. Readers new and old please review, you guys are my motivation for writing, and just so you know this story has plenty more where this came from!_


	14. Unbreakable Will

_Chapter Thirteen: Unbreakable Will_

The other elite guards have left me alone ever since they were punished for trying to beat on me before. Now they either ignore me or glare at me, but I see it as their problem, not mine. I see the very few who still like me for who I am as people worthwhile associating myself with. Surprisingly enough Nappa was one of the few who saw past that even though I could tell me had an infatuation with me that came out through the groping. My darling Bardock has shown me the very definition of love ever since we have been together, spoiling me as if I were Queen Celera herself.

Today would be the first time I sparred King Vegeta. I was ready to give my king the best fighting ability I had because that is what he expected. I awaited his arrival in the training room, stretching out a bit before our spar. After a few minutes the king finally arrived, not wearing his armor as usual but just the bodysuit, boots, and gloves. I knew well enough that his power level exceeded my own, but I thought maybe I could use the fact that I was smaller than he was and perhaps outsmart him. Of course I wouldn't use my telekinetic powers since I considered it cheating.

Soon enough our ki began flaring. I sped at him with my fist extended, he vanished before it would have collided with his face and before I knew it he was behind me and sent a harsh kick to my side. I crouched skidding across the floor on my feet and then faked a kick before disappearing and then reappearing, sliding a punch to his stomach grinning. I heard him growl a little before clubbing me over the back with both fists balled up. It knocked me down onto my face, but before he could punch me while I was on the ground, I extended my leg and did a low roundhouse kick, knocking the king off his own feet.

I jumped back upright, flipping backward so he couldn't pull the same trick. He stood up grinning, crossing his arms. I stood there as well, shifting my weight to one leg, with a hand on my hip. We stared each other down for what seemed to be an eternity, trying to predict what the other would do next, as we did so I could feel my king's ki slowly rising above my own. Well within the blink of an eye we charged each other, assaulting in a relentless fury of punches and kicks. Not to many of my blows got through his strong defense, but because of his higher ki he landed many of his, leaving me with a few bruises and a little bit bloody. Despite my weakened state, I fought on as if I were at full strength.

I believe this probably took King Vegeta off guard, since I landed a few good kicks into his face and back. He was in the right position for a ki attack. I would only give my king the best I had. I began to create the fiery blue orb in my palms until it was honed to perfection and launched it with great force. It nearly hit its target, until King Vegeta shot a ki blast of his own to counter mine. I pushed more of my ki into the attack, trying to overwhelm the other attack, and my king was doing the same, and since it was the blue fire attack, it was really hot to be around.

The struggle was tough, and I could feel his ki blast overwhelming my own, I was using every muscle in my body which proved to be useless as I was hit with my own attack as well as his. I slammed into the ground; I was singed, sore, and bleeding. I was breathing hard, and struggled to get back upon my feet. Suddenly, I felt two powerful arms wrap around my arms and form. This hold was excruciatingly painful and only got tighter. I cried out in pain, I heard the king chuckle as he brought his mouth up to my ear.

"Say it, say you give up." He uttered softly. This angered me deep down, not at King Vegeta, but at thought of just giving up because I would rather die than do that. "No!!! Never!!" I yelled out between the cries of pain. I heard him growl a bit and only felt myself constricted tighter; this made me cry out louder. He only made his hold tighter and tighter, I coughed up some blood. "Say you give up." He said slightly louder. I couldn't speak at that point, but I still refused as I cried out. I stayed in that hold for a long time, refusing to utter those three words. Finally, everything went black.

My awakening was slow, the first thing I remember is seeing King Vegeta above me with his eyes closed, he had a weary look on his face as he said "Wake up, sister Saiyan." I still felt sore from the fight. "King Vegeta...I am alright." I said weakly, he smiled at me. I looked over to the side, Queen Celera was sitting near me with little Vegeta, I could feel two others in the room with me as well; Nappa and Zorn. "Hey guys...." I said. Prince Vegeta hopped out of his mother's arms and got up onto the bed, crawling up next to me looking concerned. "Millina hurt?" The little one asked. "Yeah a little Chibi, but this is nothing see?" I said propping my weary body up to the sitting position to show him. "Millina, you're still too hurt!" Queen Celera said alarmed. "No, its ok, I am fine." I said, pushing myself off the bed and standing.

King Vegeta looked at me in a shocked way, but I could see that he had a new respect for me. "You certainly are strong willed Millina, I don't think anyone is able to break you." He then turned to prince Vegeta, who was right next to me. "Son, be unbreakable like Millina when you fight too. Fight until you cant fight any longer with the best you have." King Vegeta said. I blushed a little bit.

I walked slowly to the door, nearly falling over from my weakened state. Nappa caught me before I fell, he was surprisingly gentle sometimes. "I swear Millina, your one of the toughest chicks I've ever met, but you've gotta get your strength back, I'm gonna get you to a regeneration tank." He said, putting me into a sitting position on his shoulder. I hated going on those tanks, they reminded me of the life I had before I destroyed my creator. The doctors could usually tell too, since my heart rate was a lot faster when in there. "No please don't, just take me home. I'll show you where it is." I said. "Whatever you say." He said.

As Nappa took me home, I could tell something was on his mind. "Is something the matter?" I asked.

"It's nothin, I was just wondering why you chose a third class warrior out of all the others. Your beautiful and could probably have your pick of anyone." He said.

"Well Nappa, I believe that question has a simple answer. He looks at me with love, he treats me right, and he was the only Saiyan who cared about me when none other did."

"Those are pretty good reasons. I was wonderin somethin, if you weren't with this guy, would there be anyone else you know who you'd be interested in?"

I knew what he was getting at, so I answered honestly. "Actually there is, but of course, he would have to stop being such a pervert with me if he wanted me to like that way, but that would only be if I hadn't met Bardock of course."

I could tell I made Nappa pretty happy by saying that "Thanks Millina, you better not get stubborn and rest when you get home or I'll have to make ya."

I smiled "Very well then." I said. I handed him my keycard so that he could enter my place. Once he got in he took me to my room, put my keycard on the nightstand, and put me on my bed. "Thanks Nappa." I said. "No problem." He said before leaving. I layed there thinking about him calling me beautiful, it was flattering, but little did I know my looks would soon get me into a bad situation.


	15. Desparate Times, Desparate Measures

_Chapter Fifteen: Desperate times, desperate measures_

I ended up resting like Nappa told me to until I was better, which only took about a day. Bardock was pretty shocked when he found me in my bed all beaten up. I told him everything about the fight and he stayed to nurse me back to health. I went back to my guarding duty in the throne as soon as I could, thinking it would be a normal day, but I was wrong.

I stood among my ranks as usual, King Vegeta was taking reports from attack teams sent to other planets while Zorn wrote it down, and Pince Vegeta was with Queen Celera in the city buying him things. As I stood there, a small figure emerged from the corridor on the left side of King Vegeta's throne. He had two horns sticking out of each of the sides of his head, and his face had feminine features. The very sight of this creature made King Vegeta stand up suddenly, and to my surprise bow to him. I could sense an enormous power within him. This creature sent a horrible chill down my spine, as pure evil would.

"Lord Frieza, for what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" King Vegeta said, his voice slightly trembling. Everyone around me seemed to tremble.

Frieza sat in the throne, crossing his arms as well as his legs. "King Vegeta, I see things here are just the same as always, how boring, but I'm not here to complain. I'm here to see Prince Vegeta and tell you that one of my men is coming to collect a reward. I told him he could have anything on Planet Vegeta that he found valuable." He said in his horrible raspy voice.

"I'm sorry Lord Frieza, my son is out with his mother and will not be back for many hours. When can we expect this warrior to be here to choose his reward?"

"Oh well, no matter, I will see the little furball the next time I come back, and my warrior should be here in one hour. Now since there's nothing for me to do here, I'm going back to my ship."

"Farewell Lord Freiza."

King Vegeta bowed again and the horrible monster got up and left. The whole room seemed exhale in unison. "I hate that monster! He's the only reason why we even go taking over other planets. If it were up to me, our fighting would only take place in the tournaments!" King Vegeta yelled. This probably stressed him out the most out of all of us, but he had said something I had not known before. Before this I had thought we went dominating planets by choice, but this was not the case.

The visitor promised by Frieza entered after what seemed to be a quick hour. He was an ugly, reptile-like creature who wore armor similar to ours. "You must be the warrior Frieza was talking about. Take what you want from my treasury" King Vegeta said, it was obvious the king was only tolerating him because he did not want him telling Frieza anything bad. "Yes I am King Vegeta, but I'm not interested in jewels or money. I'm more interested in concubines. I think I'll take my pick of some of the women in this room, and maybe some of the weaker ones as well." He said.

There were five women in the throne room guarding, including myself. He walked up and down the throne room, eyeing us all like slab of meat. I couldn't help but to give a cold stare, then he walked up to me. "This one is unusual, I've never seen with this color hair or eyes." The horrible one said. King Vegeta was afraid too and I could tell

his mind was in a panic. "You don't want her, she's too scrawny and plus her coloring makes her seem freakish don't you think?" King Vegeta said. "Not at all, it just makes her rare, and besides, she wreaks of virginity." The creature said as he licked his lips. He then copped a feel of my breasts, which made me lose my composure. I rammed my fist into his face. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME YOU HIDEOUS FREAK!!!" I yelled. The entire room gasped at my act. He wiped the blood from his face and grinned at me even more repulsively.

"This one's got spirit, I may have to chain her down when I have my way with her." He said chuckling. He motioned for his two lackeys to restrain me but I easily subdued them with a few swift moves and stood without a scratch. "Get out of here you disgusting lowlife, you are not worthy of being in a Saiyan's presence let alone taking any as your damn sex slaves!" I told him spitefully, he became furious. "Oh yeah!? Well we'll just see about that woman! If you and the other concubines I choose are not on my ship by nightfall I will see to it that lord Frieza knows that I did not receive my reward, and King Vegeta knows that Lord Frieza will make sure there are dire consequences!" He yelled. It was one thing to try and bring harm onto me, but I kept a deep loyalty to the royal family and did not want anything bad happening to them.

"Fine." I growled. Out of the other females in that room he chose two others: Lima, a woman with long black hair; and Jicama, a woman with dark blue hair. They reacted in a far more submissive and scared manner then I did. As soon as the creature left the room, King Vegeta glared in my direction.

"Dammit woman, how could you be so foolish!? It's a miracle he didn't try to kill you!" King Vegeta yelled. I knew that King Vegeta got violent and lost some of his reason when someone displeased him further when he was full of anger and worry at the same time.

"I am sorry my King, I did not want to displease you. May I please explain my actions?" I asked bowing. "Please do." He said. "I could not help myself, when he got fresh with me I lost it despite the fact that I knew he was one of Frieza's men. I would rather die than be a concubine, the only reason I agreed to it was because I do not want to see my King to suffer the consequences of my actions." I said.

I sensed his anger slightly decrease. "I see. Millina, when you're on that ship, don't let him take you without a fight, give him hell. That goes the same to you as well Jicama and Lima. The three of you are dismissed." King Vegeta told us solemnly.

The three of us bowed and left. I had no plans of going home, I was going straight to the man I loved to say goodbye. I felt a heaviness as I walked towards his place, it was so heavy that I did not watch where I was going and ran into someone, it was Bardock.

"Hey there babe, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the sadness upon my face.

I sighed heavily. "Bardock, we can't be together anymore..." I said, near the brink of tears.

"What!? Why!? I won't give you up without knowing why!"

"Today, one of Frieza's men came to collect a reward. Instead of choosing riches, he chose concubines, and I was one of the ones he chose...he said I wreaked of virginity." I shuddered as the tears began to roll down my face.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and wiped the tears from my face. "No! I don't care if he takes those other women, he can't have you! You're the only other woman I have ever loved, I'm not losing you too!"

"Bardock, I promise I will find a way out of this. I have to."

"Millina, be strong for me. Promise me that you wont let him take your virginity."

"I promise you on my very honor as a saiyan."

Bardock held me for hours. It was quiet, but words did not have to be said between us. It was getting dark, so I decided to go face my fate. "Goodbye my Bardock, I swear I will keep my promise to you." I said as backed away from him slowly, holding onto his has as long as I should until our hands completely slipped away from each other. I couldn't bear to look at him, I turned around and ran, I knew if I looked back I wouldn't be able to leave and would be putting the King up for punishment. As I ran, a plan of escape hit me, I knew exactly how I would do it and how I would cover up things. I may have considered my plan a bit dishonorable because of what I had to do, but I was determined to keep my promise.

Once I reached the ship, I was 'greeted' by the guards. "You must be that fiery woman the master was talking about, he has some big plans for you. I'll take you to the chambers." The first guard said. I grinned as I followed, not feeling vulnerable but completely in control of the situation. When I entered the chambers the room looked as if it were a torture chamber. I got a sick feeling down in the pit of my stomach just being in it, the presence of suffering and lust lingered in the room, I clenched the sword at my side tightly to comfort me.

I heard the door to the room slide open followed by a repulsive laugh. I looked over in his direction grinning evilly. "I hope your ready for what's going to happen, its going to be one hell of a time!" He said.

"Oh yes, it will be one hell of time." I said.

"Ah, you've finally seen what your place is woman. Now strip for me."

I yawned "Nah, I really don't feel like taking my clothes off, it's a bit cold. Why don't you come over and make me?" I said

"Playing hard to get huh? Well that's fine too." He walked over in my direction slowly, that's when I used my forbidden telekinetic power of paralization. "What the? I can't move, what did you do to me!?"

"It is pretty apparent what I have done to you, I've paralyzed your body. It's no use trying to break free from it either, I can keep you like this for as long as I want."

"You bitch! I demand that you release me at once!!"

Just then something exploded through the doors. When the smoke cleared, I was surprised to see that it was Bardock and his crew along with Raditz. Bardock ran over to me. "Bardock what are you doing here?" I asked

"Me and the others came to free you, but I see you've got things under control. Are you okay Millina?" Bardock said.

"Yes I'm fine. The rest of you guys, could you go free the other captives on this ship? Get rid of anyone that gets in your way, but keep one of the guards alive, I have plans for one to make sure Frieza doesn't catch wind of this."

They nodded and soon got to work. I noticed Bardock's glare upon my now powerless captor. "Is this the guy who wanted you as a slab of meat?"

"He is, you can have at him a little if you want. Just don't kill him, I want to do that myself."

Bardock grinned evilly. "I guess I could do that. And as for you, how dare you treat my future wife that way!" Bardock said, pummeling the horrible creature with all the rage in his body. That comment really threw me into shock. "Bardock, you just called me your...does this mean what I think it does?" I said. "It's exactly how it sounds Millina, this made me realize just how important you are to me, so will you marry me?" He asked, continuously beating the hell out of the perverted one. I was extremely overjoyed by his proposal "Of course I will Bardock!" I said, Bardock stopped what he was doing and looked back at me. "You will?" He asked in curious disbelief. "Yes, I would not have said it if I did not mean it." I told him.

Bardock became ecstatic, especially when he picked me up off the ground and spun me around a bit, this almost made me forget all about my surroundings if it were not for the paralization hold I was keeping. "Oh why don't you just gag me already?" The so called warrior broke in, killing the moment. Bardock put me down and I looked up at him. "My love, could you go help the others free the rest of the captives? I want to deal with this lowlife alone" I asked. "Whatever you want Millina." Bardock said, running out of the room.

I turned my attention toward my prey. "Now you will pay for everything you have done. You'll pay for all those you had wronged, I will rather enjoy killing you." I said, pulling the sword at my side from it's sheath. I sliced off those hands in which he had hurt so many with and watched the blood run from the wounds. He cried out in such pain, the pain he deserved. I then cut off more and more of his limbs, hearing him as he screamed in agony.

"Oh Kami please stop!!" He bellowed. His words made me sick at heart. "Is that what all those girls said when you raped them!? Is it!?" I said cutting a large gash across his chest. He cried out again, which angered me. "Tell me damn you!" I yelled cutting another gash across his chest. I decided to end his miserable life before my anger overwhelmed me, with a few swift swings of my sword he was chopped into a fleshy, bloody confetti that was splattered all over the room.

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down to a normal state, put the sword back in it's sheath, and left the room to where I sensed the others' ki. When I got there, scores of women of different planets where standing there along with Raditz, Bardock, and his crew. "All of you are now free, your captor is dead." I told them. I heard a wave of murmuring among the crowd. "Lets get everyone back to where they belong." I said, leading everyone back to the large ship hangar, there were too many ship to even count.

"Alright everyone, find the ships you came in on and leave!" Bardock said. The group scattered except for the crew and the other Saiyan women who were chosen. Jicama walked up to me. "You could have let me and Lima stay on this ship and rot after how we treated you, why did you decide to save us." She asked perplexed. I just smiled at her. "Well, no use dwelling in the past. Us Saiyans have to stick together, now go back home." I said. She nodded and ran for her ship.

"Sorry Millina, but I accidentally killed the last guard." Raditz said remorsefully. "It's alright Raditz, I know you didn't mean to kill all of them and besides, there are probably some survivors. There has to be more on this ship, everyone split up. Bardock, you go with Raditz. Toma, you go with Habanero. I'll go with Celipa. Everyone, spread out and search this entire ship." I said. Each team took one of the four corridors to the four different sections of the ship.

Me and Celipa went back the way I came. We passed by the room I was in, Celipa looked into the room and the blood and chunks of flesh splattered everywhere. "Damn Millina, remind me not to get on your bad side." Celipa said. I laughed and continued to look through the sector. I did not hear anything except the footsteps of Celipa and my own, I did not see anything suspicous either. "Did you hear that?" Celipa said. "Hear what?" I asked. "Just listen, youll hear it." She told me. I stood still, listening very carefully. It was very faint, but I heard a very light wimpering from very close by. Once I got a lock on the sound I followed it as carefully as I could. Eventually I saw something odd behind a plant that I missed earlier.

I walked over to the plant, parting it to reveal a pitifully scared guard huddled there. The guard gasped and stood up, "I'll do anything you want just please don't kill me!" The guard whimpered. Celipa crossed her arms and I looked him over "Don't worry I do not plan on killing you just as long as you do what I say. I want you to pay a little visit to Frieza and tell him that your master was killed in a battle on another planet and then I want you to leave the life of serving Frieza and his minions behind. If you ever tell anyone what happened here I'll know, and you will suffer the same fate as your master. Do I make myself clear?" I told him. "Y-y-y-yes!" He stuttered. "Then I suggest you get going." Celipa told him. The guard sped off down the hall toward the hangar as Celipa and I followed. I Was greeted with a kiss from Bardock when I arrived back in the hangar. "What was with that guy who just took off in one of the ships?" Toma asked. "Well, lets just say he will keep Frieza from finding out about this." Celipa said slyly.

"Ah crap, we're short a ship, now what are we gonna do?" Habanero asked.

"That wont be a problem at all, I don't mind sharing a ship with my new fiance." I said, giggling afterward. The others looked at us in surprise as Bardock held me close. "Well are we going to just stand here all day or are we gonna get out of this place?" I said. Everyone nodded and we all ran to our ships.

Bardock's was mistakenly taken by one of the female saiyans so Bardock sat in my pod first and I had to sit in his lap, which neither of us minded. When we arrived home I was surprised with an engagement armband, (It was not in the saiyan custom to have an engagement ring) which was encrusted with smooth blood rubies (the blood ruby is the saiyan equivalent to a diamond). I could not wait for the next day to surprise King Vegeta with mine and the other saiyans return. And with the news of my engagement.


	16. Secret SuperElite Training

_Chapter Fifteen: "Secret Super-Elite training"_

That day I walked with purpose toward the palace with my head held high. As I walked through the corridor to the throne room many of the guards did a double take. Once I reached the entrance to the throne room, I took a deep breath, pushed the large doors open, and walked slowly into the room. You can imagine everyone's surprise to see me there, including King Vegeta. The young prince, who was sitting in the throne room playing, smiled, got up and ran to me. After I managed to pry him off of my legs I picked him up and he clung to me. "So did you miss me?" I asked lightheartedly. Prince Vegeta nodded.

"Millina what are you doing back here? Did you even bother to go to the warrior's ship?" King Vegeta asked.

"I did go my King, and things are taken care of." I said.

The King saw my engagement band "Your agreed to let him take you as his wife!?" He said in shock.

"What!? No of course not, this band is from another! I killed him, and I gave him hell like you said. I must say, I enjoyed making him suffer." I said in a slightly wicked tone, the guards near me stepped back in intimidation.

"Kill, kill, kill!" The young prince said.

"But how? You weren't as strong as he was!" King Vegeta exclaimed.

"That fool underestimated the power a saiyan possesses."

"Fool! Fool!"

"Does Frieza know about this?"

"He dosent, and he wont if everyone present right now does not breathe a word of this to anyone."

King Vegeta shot a glare at everyone else in the room as if to tell them it meant death if what I did got out. "Very well. Millina, because of your act you have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you my King. Oh yeah, please train the young prince as hard as you can, I just know his power will be great one day." I said as I gave Prince Vegeta to his father. King Vegeta nodded and I left. Once I reached home I met up with Bardock. "So how did things go?" He asked.

"Considering all that has happened, it went really well." I said

"Good, so what do you want to do now?"

"Let me think…Well, we could always go out and look around a little for wedding stuff."

"Awww…I wish I didn't ask."

I laughed. "Well that was your mistake, I promise it will not be as painful as you think it is."

"Yeah right."

"Oh yeah, I also want to record this."

"Oh great."

So we went out to a large store in which the departments were separated into large corridors. First we went to the wedding corridor, where Bardock and I chose out our wedding attire. Of course neither of us saw the other in that new attire or even knew what it looked like. After that I chose out some other things for myself while scoffed other people. After that we went to go eat in the food corridor, I felt a little sorry for Bardock since this must have been torture for him coming with me so I treated him to as much lunch as he wanted. My appetite was not so large that day and I got full while Bardock was still halfway through his food. "Bardock, I am going to go to the Garden Corridor to look at more stuff, meet me there when you are finished eating alright?" I said.

"Yea, jush goo on ahead." He said with a mouth full of food.

When I reached the garden corridor, I registered for a wedding in the future so that the plants I chose would be fresh on that day. As I was halfway through some deep blue thorn plants, I heard a faint but strange noise. I was curious to what it was, and as I went forward it only got louder little by little. It was coming from the personal garden section of the corridor, where people would pay to grow things there. What I saw in one of the rooms will forever be ingrained into my mind. I saw Nappa prancing around like a woman and singing, It was all too priceless that I had to start recording that on the hologram." Saibamen popped up from the ground. It was one of those things that was so funny, that all I could do is just stare at it, grinning.

Halfway through it all Bardock found me in that corridor. "So there you are Millina, Iv'e been looking…" He said just before I stopped him. Without taking my eyes off this sight, I turned Bardock to the direction of what I was watching. By this time Nappa's prancing had gotten even girlier and he had even gotten some of the saibamen to join into it with him. "As I tip-tip-toe through my garden, where all my little saibamen grow…" He sang. We couldn't believe what we were witnessing, neither of us had ever heard of a saiyan doing such things, but I got it on a hologram.

We ran out of the corridor as fast as we could, it felt like all of the laughing we were holding back was about to hit us hard, luckily it did when we had reached the outside the corridor, where we laughed our asses off. "Hahahaha!!! It's a shame Toma and the others couldn't see this!" Bardock said, wailing with laughter. I held up the hologram recorder as I was laughing. "They can!" I said, barely choking it out between laughs. Once our laughter had faded and people stopped looking at us like we were nuts, we went to the hologram corridor and made several copies of what we had just seen before we left, with a few more things added to it to make it look more like a movie.

Once I got home I was surprised to find that a party had been set up by Raditz and Bardock's crew to celebrate our engagement. Jabanero brought plenty of saiyan ale and there was plenty of food too. Of course a couple of friendly fights broke out in my living room that I had to make sure got outside. Later on Bardock said something about the hologram, and the others wanted to see it, especially Raditz. "You've gotta show us!" Raditz said. "Alright, alright. I must warn you though, this will probably be one of the strangest things you have ever seen." I told him before activating the holigram.

The words "Secret Super-Elite Training" flashed on the hologram before showing Nappa and the Saibamen. Everyone's reaction was almost the same as mine and Bardock's. Before I knew it my place was flooded with the sound of saiyan's laughing their asses off. Celipa had one arm around me as she was laughing "I swear I Will never forget this as long as I live!" Celipa exclaimed.

The rest of the night consisted of loud partying, Toma got extremely drunk and passed out on my couch. Raditz got tired and went to sleep. The rest of us partied until about 3:00AM before all of us fell asleep at my place.


	17. Birth of the Heat Phalanx

_Chapter 16: Origin of the Heat Phalanx _

The next morning after everyone had left, I went to the palace. As I approached the throne room I was getting some very strange looks from the guards. Feeling awkward, I gave them some weird looks back "What? What is it?" I asked. They merely trembled and took a step back. I shrugged and walked past them thinking nothing of it. As I entered the throne room I was crowded by a group of the other royal guard.

"Is it true that you really slaughtered the Ginyu Force? Did you really bludgeon Dodoria single handedly. Is it true that because you destroyed all of his henchman, Frieza asked for your hand and you accepted?" One person after another asking from the inquisitive mob. I sighed and shook my head thinking that this was getting too out of hand and that they were not ordering King Vegeta's orders. "HEY, SHUT UP!" I yelled at all of them. They all got scared and backed off away from me.

"Look, none of that stuff you asked me is true. And besides, I believe that King Vegeta ordered you to keep your mouths shut about what you heard yesterday." I told them. "If none of that is true then where did you get that engagement band?" One of the more curious ones that couldn't keep his mouth shut said. I shook my head once more "My boyfriend proposed to me, and believe me he isn't Frieza. Even if Frieza did propose to me I wouldn't accept accept such an offer from that cocky little freak." I said in disgust.

"Oh really? Is that so?" A voice that sounded like Frieza's echoed. I Froze where I was while everyone else in the room ran out like frightened little saibamen. "Oh crap, I'm screwed." I thought. I heard footsteps coming closer to the throne room from the royals' entrance. I watched it closely, hearing the voice come closer. "How dare you! Even if you declined I wouldjust kill you!" The voice of frieza said as Queen Celera came out, mimicking friezas voice. I felt like I could breathe again.

"My Queen, you scared the hell out of me." I said giving a small bow. She laughed so hard. "You should have seen your face!" She said catching her breath. "So are you engaged to that third class soldier the other elites gave you trouble about before?" She asked. I nodded. "Can I tell you something Millina? I have some great news, I am expecting another child and from I have been told it will be a girl. But please don't tell anyone." She said. I was very happy for her.

"How far along are you?" I asked. "About a month, give or take." She replied. I knew she trusted me so I wouldn't tell a soul until she was ready for me to. Me and the queen talked about little things until we heard a booming "Why is the throne room empty?" that made us run to where King Vegeta was, standing in the middle of it. "My King, all of them were scared away by your wife imitating lord Frieza." I said. He just laughed and for that day I was the only one in the Saiyan Royal Guard.

When I left, it struck me to train so I went to the Attack Shack. It was a huge place where warriors could go and choose a type of setting to train in. Every room had a different simulation, but my favorite was the heat room, a room that I was notorious for using there. Because of my repeated use of it and my growing skill, they had to install higher heat settings three times to accommodate me. But they told me I was not allowed to use my sword to train in any of the rooms since when I first started going there I slashed up everything inside the room and caused some of their appliances to explode from the punctures.

After I payed and reached the heat room, I noticed a couple of new things on it. The first new thing was a setting gauge on the outside that told how hot it was on the inside of the room. The second difference was a warning sign that said _CAUTION_! _Do Not Open Door If On the 10th setting. _I knew the highest anyone besides me ever set this room was on the 7th setting.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me. "Activate setting ten." I said. I heard the whirring of machines begin and a female robot voice said "Setting ten initiated." And I felt the room suddenly become blistering hot, so I raised my power level so that I wouldn't cook to death. I hovered above the ground because I knew the soles of my boots would melt if they touched it. I closed my eyes in brief meditation, concentrating on making myself stronger.

My eyes then shot open and I began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at my moving targets, which didn't seem to be hit at all. When I stopped to look at them, ten seconds later they exploded. I continued my assaults as the ever faster moving targets, nailing each and every one of them as fast as I possibly could. The second phase of the training room began where the room would now start firing blasts at me with increasing speed and also deflect those blasts back.

Five blasts shot at me at once from all different directions so I deflected them back with all my limbs, including my tail. Two of them bounced directly back at the cannons and destroyed them while the other three cannons continued to fire while the blasts bounced around the room. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead while I moved ever quicker, trying not to get hit by them. A few of them managed to cut me up a bit while the cannons continued to become more and more relentless.

I felt my reflexes becoming sharper and more fine-tuned with every near hit of each blast. The sting of my wounds did not bother me that much at all since I was more concentrated on keeping from getting hurt even more. At one point the blasts were starting to become too much and I was getting really cut up, so I unleashed the blue flame attack, destroying all of the cannons and nullifying all of the blasts as well as damaging most of the room.

To my surprise I found out Bardock and Raditz were there training there when They ran to where the damage was done. They obviously looked concerned, but I smiled "Hey guys, funny running into you here." I said with a laugh. "You alright Millina?" Raditz said. "Yeah, but that's not as much as I can say for this room." I said jokingly. The owner was obviously very upset that I roasted part of his establishment and suspended me from training there for a year. When we left for home, Bardock told Raditz to go ahead of us. When he was out of sight Bardock looked at me.

"I saw that attack you did at the very end, I have never seen anything like it. How do you do it?" He asked.

"You mean the blue flame attack?" I asked.

"Yeah that one."

"Well...its an attack that I created awhile back to destroy someone. No one else knows how to do it but me, but I would be willing to teach you how to do it."

"Could you show me now?"

"Yeah, but we would have to find a secluded place."

"How about the desert area of Planet Vegeta?"

"Sounds good."

I flew off with Bardock hand in hand toward the desert area. It only took us a few minutes to fly there and it was completely deserted. I landed in the most barren area. "Okay Bardock, the first step for doing this attack is to tap into the most firey part of you, the part that drives you to get revenge or to keep yourself living. Your spirit as a saiyan so to speak." I said. Bardock nodded seeming a little dumbfounded. "Try it, think of a time when someone hurt you very badly. Think of all those stupid people who call you low-level scum and how badly you'd want to kill them.

He growled "I'm thinking about it, now what?" He asked. "Can you feel it inside of you, does it burn inside of you? If it does, try bringing it out to the palm of your hand, if it envelops your hand that's good too. Once that happens concentrate your attack on a target. Obviously the fire should be blue because that's when its at its most powerful." I said. He brought the fire out of him and it enveloped his hand just before he punched a rock and caused it to shatter, but only the fire was the color of normal fire.

"Hmm...its good that you brought it out. But it's the wrong color. Keep trying." I said. He kept doing it over and over again, even when it got dark, but it was still the same. He seemed a bit discouraged. "I'm never going to be able to do this" He said. "Don't worry, its not important. Besides, I think you have just invented a new attack. After all, its differences keep it from being my attack. What do you think we should call it?" I asked. He thought about it for a little "How about the……Heat Phalanx?" He asked. "That sounds cool, the heat phalanx it is." I said before kissing him. After that we flew home, Bardock seeming even more confident than before.


	18. The Tournament

_Chapter 17: The tournament_

It wasn't long since that time I had helped Bardock train that the whole planet was excited over a large tournament. Newcomers to the tournament had to fight their way through the preliminaries and there were different tournaments for each rank but all could watch any tournament. Of course the preliminaries lasted for days but I managed to beat my way through those who stood against me and I was excited about seeing who was the best of the best. Bardock was his rank's champion and Raditz was not yet old enough to participate. On our way to the elite fighting arena Raditz seemed to be extremely excited and to my surprise Bardock as well.

"This is going to be so great! I cant wait to see this year's matches, I hope the Masked Elite entered this year!" he exclaimed. Bardock shook his head "Come on Raditz, you know the Masked Elite enters every year…" He said boredly. I had no idea what they were talking about and gave them a bit of a confused look. "Who's the Masked Elite?" I asked, Raditz looked at me as if I was insane.

"How can you not know who he is! Hes one of the most famous people on the planet! Have you been under a rock or something?" He asked. Bardock gave Raditz a look before looking on ahead "Raditz watch your mouth! You see Millina, nobody knows who this fighter really is but what makes him so famous is that he's powerful fighter and always gets into the final rounds of the elite tournament. Who knows? You might even get to fight him, but you'll probably lose." He said calmly. I smirked and crossed my arms "I do not know about that, but if I can I am going to beat him down and expose his true identity" I said visualizing myself in the tournament winning.

Later on at the arena I was told that our opponents would be kept secret until we actually met in the arena. It was rather large due to the amount of room saiyans actually need to have a good fight. I was kind of hoping that I would get to fight the Masked Elite in the first round and it made anticipation well up inside of me. I stepped onto the platform underneath the arena and it propelled me up to the fighting ground. The arena was domed around the fighting area so that the audience wouldn't get involved or hurt from the fights. I stared forward and couldn't believe who I was fighting in the first round.

A grin spread across my face when I saw the large bald man staring back at me completely dumbfounded at the discovery of who his opponent was. "I cant believe you're my opponent Millina! But nonetheless I wont lose to a woman" He chuckled and gave me a perverted grin "Don't worry, I wont spank you too hard…that is unless you want me to" He said crossing his arms. I wanted to kick his ass for saying that but kept myself looking calm and pointed to the armband, closing my eyes and smiling.

"Now, now you know I'm engaged, so don't be perverted or I'll be forced to humiliate you in front all these people. Please don't bring me to do that Nappa." I said giving a little laugh. Nappa snorted, crossed his arms giving me a defiant look when we were given the signal to start fighting before phasing behind me and attempting to throw his massive fist into my lower back. I quickly blocked the front of his fist with my palm and turned my head to give him a grin just before sending my leg to his midsection. Since he was stuck in my grasp he couldn't escape it and flew back fast before doing a backflip and skidding across the ground by his feet, using that same hand that had been caught to slow himself down.

From there he rushed me, trying to land any hit he possibly could on me and from that I could analyze his fighting style and the fact that he was slower than me in battle. I tried to humor him and the crowd into thinking that his speed was actually a challenge to me. We broke away from that struggle and I got ready for any possible attack that he could throw at me. He grinned and tried getting behind me again. I thought that he would try a physical attack again until I felt a terrible pain in my back from a ki blast and from there I could tell that he was just physically powerful. I stooped forward from the pain of it and he phased in front of me, his mouth still smoking through a slightly wicked grin.

He picked me up by the front of my armor and stared at me eye to eye, I could still feel that terrible pain from the attack when he chuckled. He threw me in a way where I spun around and then he did something that I couldn't believe he would do in a fight. The entire arena seemed to go silent except for the echo of his large palm colliding across my ass. I forgot about the pain and landed on my feet gracefully, my head slightly lowered and my hair just over my eyes. The whole crowd stayed silent.

"I told you not be perverted Nappa…you're not taking me seriously, and now I have to humiliate you." I said in an eerily calm voice that frightened him. I was pretty mad and embarrassed that he would do that in front of all those people and now I would get some payback. I didn't use my full speed, but it was enough to make him look like a weak idiot. I phased behind him and flicked him forward into the ground several yards. Before he could get up I had already had the heel of my boot digging into his back. He yelled in pain when I dug it in even deeper.

"Stop! Stop!" He yelled through the pain, and to everyone's surprise I did. I grabbed him by the front of his armor like he had done to me before but I had to hover above the ground to get him to his feet. "Hell hath no fury Nappa…I was going to make fight look good, but you went and had to make a fool of yourself. Just remember, you've brought this on yourself." I said throwing him so far that his head slammed into the side of the dome and knocked him out. I was declared the winner and walked back to my platform where I was lowered back down underneath the arena.

The other fighters looked at me in disbelief since they had seen the fight, I just shook my head "That's what happens when I'm underestimated, so I want a good fight from any of you that I fight. They seemed to stiffen up before chattering among themselves. I saw my comrades and stood with them, Raditz seemed to be most impressed. "Wow that guy was nothing compared to you! Youre definitely gonna win this thing!" Bardock was furious over the fact that Nappa had smacked my ass. "I'm gonna kill that guy…" Bardock mumbled in a sort of rage. I had to calm him down a bit and remind him of what I had just done to him in front of all those people.

Bardock walked off and was nowhere to be found for awhile, leaving me with Raditz. "Where did your dad go?" I asked. Raditz shrugged. "He always goes off on his own and disappears at these things, but he always finds me later" he replied. This got me suspiscious about the masked elite. I watched the other matches with Raditz to scope out my competition when I finally saw the infamous masked elite walked past me. I gave him a smirk looking him up and down.

When he passed me I finally said something. "So you are the masked elite, I hope we get to fight. I want to pull of the mask of yours." I said trying to psych him out. I merely heard a "Hmph! Don't be so sure you can…Miss Millina." He replied. The fact that he knew my name definitely got me wondering. Raditz gave us both a wide-eyed look without saying a word. I watched the masked elite's fight with great interest, observing that he was pretty fast and almost beat his opponent as easily as I had beaten Nappa. I couldn't help but to smile a bit "Looks like my fight with him will be an interesting one." I said to myself.

The rest of my fights grew gradually more difficult since I didn't have my anger fueling my power like in my first match with Nappa until I made it to the finals, where I knew who I would face. I cracked my knuckles in anticipation as I stepped onto the platform. By this time everybody in the arena knew who I was. The platform plummeted me up to the arena where I met the eyes of the infamous masked elite. If he was who I thought he was, psyching him out was going to be easy. I walked up to him slowly, standing just a few inches away from him. "You know you seem very familiar to me, I wonder who you really are under that mask." I said in a somewhat devious way.

"Well you're not going to find out." He said stepping back, I stepped closer.

"I only want to see the lower part of your face, not the entire thing."

"Too bad, lets fight."

"What have you got to hide besides your identity? No one else will really see but me. And not even I will see your face completely."

"Fine" I got even closer to him when he lifted his mask partway while covering his cheek with his hand. I smirked and laughed a little bit. "What are you hiding with your hand? Let me see" I said pulling his hand away in a struggle, revealing a scar. Once I saw it I pulled his mask down quickly so that no one in the crowd would see it and grinned. "Just who I thought you were. You really shouldn't keep those things from me you know, I always find them out eventually. I still want a good fight from you, do your best against me." I said, he nodded and got into fighting position. I stepped back and did as well, awaiting the signal to fight.

Once it was given we both rushed each other, he had grown in strength and speed since I last encountered him in a battle situation. He did a sweeping kick to my legs knocking me off my feet. I fell onto my back but used my momentum to jump back up and kick him in the face with both feet. He was knocked back before phasing away. I phased away as well. We both speared before the crowd, punches colliding with each other's faces at the same time. Each of us drew blood from that panting lightly. I could tell he had since he lifted his mask just slightly to wipe the blood away.

The crowd was eating up our battle cheering wildly though I could tell they were perplexed by the fact that we were carrying on a conversation in mid fight. I could tell he was still not as strong as me but he was still giving me a pretty good fight, refusing to give up and even using his tactical skill in battle to trip me up. What surprised me the most is when he knocked me to the ground and attempted to use the Heat Phalynx to finish me off. Luckily for me I dodged and flipped him into the wall. His feet touched down on it and he lept back toward me. We fought for a long time, exchanging upper advantage and blows, I figure we could have gone on forever like that if the time hadn't run out. It disappointed both of us as well as the entire crowd since everyone couldn't get enough of the fight.

After that I sort of became famous. People would come up to me and ask me to sign things as well as asking me who the masked elite is. I just shook my head and refused to reveal the information, then I would look at bardock and smile before kissing him. Luckily no one caught onto my fiance's secret, because I know that it would put an end to his fun in battle.


	19. Tragedy

_Tradgedy_

Lately things have been going great since the tournament occurred. People seem to have gained a new respect for me. Nappa does not try to touch me as much but when ive caught him trying a glare is all that is needed to make him freeze up. Although the controversy about the engagement between an elite and a low-level soldier is still there, it had subsided somewhat. I found that a lot of people have been trying to get the secret identity of the masked elite out of me, even King Vegeta. But I had to tell them all that his identity is classified.

Today feels strange and it is oddly silent. When I entered the palace I found that the guards and attendants would not even look at me when just yesterday they couldn't talk to me enough about the tournament and the masked elite. When I asked what was up they looked a bit troubled and wouldn't say anything. I knew something was up and picked up my pace toward the throne room. I felt my stomach sink when I pushed the creaky doors open and saw Frieza in King Vegeta's throne.

My mind begin to race and panic. "Why is he here? Did he find out what I did to his lackey? Is he going to do something to King Vegeta because of me?" I thought. My mind was screaming when he stood up and began to walk in my direction toward the door. My heart began to pound, feeling like it was sinking into my feet. I quickly moved to the side of the door, my heart still pounding despite the fact that his eyes were still on the door. He stopped just right next to me and grinned, keeping his eyes foreward.

"Oh hell, what is going to happen to me?" I thought. "I'll give you time to think about my little proposal. I think you'll make the right decision" He said before pushing the doors open and walking out. Everyone stood still and didn't say a word for ten minutes after he had left and a collective sigh of relief filled the room though the feeling of worry still lingered. "What happened my King?" I asked.

King Vegeta was clenching his fists almost to the point of making them bleed. He was looking down growling when he said "That monster wants to take Prince Vegeta away to be his heir. Everything in me felt like it hit the ground hard. "No…we cant let him take Prince Vegeta. Does Queen Celera know?" I asked in almost a whisper. King Vegeta shook his head and that made my mind race again, but only on her reactions.

I stood guard for awhile, and the feeling in the entire room was a heavy one. King Vegeta broke the silence by telling me to go get Queen Celera for him. Just before I turned the corridor I heard some yelling that sounded like the Queen. "No You cant have my son!" After that I saw a flash of light from a ki blast before I heard footsteps. Fade away into the opposite corridor.

Everything sank again and I started to feel sick as I ran toward her chamber. To my horror I found Queen Celera on the floor, completely lifeless. What made the sickness even worse was the gruesome sight of where the ki blast had burrowed into her lower abdomen where the baby was developing. I trembled at the sight walking over to the bed and removing the sheet, gently placing it over the body. I slowly walked over to the throne room, staying fixated on my hands which had grown inhumanly pale.

King Vegeta Leaped out of his throne when he saw me and asked "Whats wrong? My hands felt weak as I grasped his wrist and led him to the chambers. He shook his head slowly when the look of horror spread across his face. He stepped foreward just over the body and fell to his knees, he looked like he was ready to cry when he picked the body up into his arms "Leave us…you can go home now." He said in a disturbingly soft voice. I backed up out of the room before I began to run. I ran the entire way home and when I got there I crashed onto my bed, just laying there and staring at the wall not saying a word. I began to feel numb when Bardock burst into my room and quickly seized me into his arms holding tightly. "I heard what happened, the news is all over Planet Vegeta. I knew she was your friend." He said. I didn't say anything back, I couldn't. I could tell he understood though I knew he would be very reluctant to leave my side for a long time.


End file.
